Quase invisível
by Magalud
Summary: COMPLETA! Snape adota um bichinho de estimação. Mas nada é tão doce quanto parece. O resumo é pior do que a história, eu juro.
1. Olhos na escuridão

_ Quase invisível _

Nome da fic: Quase invisível  
Autor: Magalud  
Par: Severo/Personagem Original  
Censura: PG-13  
Alerta: Angst, depressão e baixo astral  
Gênero: Drama, Romance, AU  
Spoilers: Eu costumo usar spoilers de todos os livros, mas essa fic é pós-Voldemort.  
Resumo: Snape arranja um bichinho de estimação. Mas nada é tão doce quanto aparenta.  
Nota 1: Esse Snape começa mais sombrio e irritadiço do que eu costumo fazer. Mas faz parte da história, não desistam dele!  
Nota 2: Você não vai precisar consultar o livro Animais Fantásticos e Onde Eles Habitam, mas é de lá que vieram as informações.  
Agradecimentos: Jana betou, Thá ajudou, Cris e Janny sempre moraram no meu coração, Snape inspirou. Josan deu uma força  
Disclaimer: Todos esses personagens são de J.K. Rowling, mas Tessa é minha. Não estou levando grana nenhuma, só satisfação.

Capítulo 1 – Olhos na escuridão

De novo, a sensação. Naquelas horas sombrias da noite, ela ficava ainda mais aguda, muito embora ela o acompanhasse o dia inteiro.

Ser observado.

Vigiado.

Severo Snape nunca fora um espírito tranqüilo, mas os acontecimentos que culminaram com a derrota de Voldemort, o Lord das Trevas, tinham-no deixado seriamente perturbado. Para muitos, ele tinha se tornado mais irritadiço, taciturno e sombrio. Talvez até sinistro.

Claro que a sensação de ser constantemente vigiado não ajudava nem um pouco.

Ele não descartou a possibilidade de ser uma questão meramente psicológica, a culpa que lhe vinha roer o íntimo depois dos terríveis acontecimentos na Escola de Hogwarts de Magia e Bruxaria. Todos os fantasmas poderiam estar atrás dele, pedindo-lhe contas de suas atitudes, de seus atos e decisões, e das repercussões e conseqüências deles.

E eles podiam estar mesmo próximos, pois tudo acontecera em Hogwarts...

Snape deixou mais um gole de uísque de fogo descer-lhe pela garganta, queimando lentamente por todo o caminho até aquecer seu interior. Era disso que ele vivia nos últimos tempos: de um calor efêmero, emprestado do álcool e da lareira, insatisfatório nos dois casos. Em breve, ele se deixaria levar para um sono breve e ineficiente, assaltado por pesadelos como tinham sido as últimas duas semanas.

O problema era que as aulas estavam para recomeçar. E ele teria que enfrentar os alunos e sua falha.

Uma aluna não estaria retornando.

De algum modo, aquilo parecia a ele ser uma ferida aberta, exposta, dolorida como poucas coisas na vida.

- Silêncio – disse ele quando o sinal bateu – Apaguem seus caldeirões, tampem uma amostra da poção e não se esqueçam de colocar um rótulo no frasco com seu nome. Isso inclui o senhor, Sr. Longbottom. Já que quebrou o seu frasco, pegue um do estoque. Cinco pontos a menos para Grifinória.

Os alunos do sétimo ano começaram a se mexer, e isso sempre era um momento tenso. Afinal, essa era a turma dupla Grifinória/Sonserina, incluindo o trio de ouro de Dumbledore, e não menos importante, Harry Potter, o salvador do mundo bruxo e flagelo da existência de Snape.

Pois foi justamente o moleque que ficou para trás quando os demais deixaram a sala de aula. Ele estava sozinho, sem seus dois inseparáveis parceiros Granger e Weasley.

- Professor Snape?

Snape continuou arrumando os cadernos sem sequer olhá-lo:

- O que você quer, Potter?

- Senhor, eu gostaria de falar com o senhor sobre... o que aconteceu.

- E que bem isso traria a qualquer um?

O rapaz quase o interrompeu:

- Professor, não foi sua culpa. Eles eram muitos. O senhor tentou salvá-la –

Harry Potter foi interrompido por um caderno sendo jogado na mesa com violência e o olhar mais feroz que Snape já lhe lançara em todos aqueles anos de Hogwarts, e a voz mais carregada de ódio e desprezo:

- Com o que então o Sr. Harry Potter pretende me absolver de meus pecados? Harry Potter, salvador de todos, advoga sua autoridade indiscutível para me eximir de minhas faltas?! Eu pensei que sua arrogância tivesse limites, garoto, mas vejo que eu estava errado! Você é, mesmo, filho de seu pai!

- Mas professor, eu –

Snape rosnou:

- Suma-se daqui antes que eu lance uma azaração no santo protetor Harry Potter! Fora! Fora da minha sala!

Harry catou seus livros e saiu apressadamente, correndo para o corredor antes que virasse alvo concreto da formidável cólera de Snape. Mal controlando seu acesso de raiva – ele não sofria de um tão agudo desde as aulas de Oclumência –, Snape foi até a porta e viu as capas de Potter se tornando menores e menores. Naquele momento, ele estava à beira de lançar um feitiço para que elas – e seu dono, claro – desaparecessem totalmente, para sempre.

Pouca chance, ele pensou. Se nem Voldemort, poderoso como ficara nas horas finais, conseguira, como ele, um simples Mestre de Poções poderia deter a soberba e arrogância do onipotente Harry Potter?

- Vejo que eles estão mais inquietos esse ano – disse uma voz atrás de Snape, fazendo-o virar-se – Alunos nunca mudam.

Snape assentiu:

- Tem razão, Barão. Alguns, infelizmente, trazem isso no sangue.

O fantasma da casa Sonserina, o Barão Sangrento, flutuava pelo corredor das masmorras. Ele não se deteve e disse, olhando para Snape:

- Oh, vejo que optou por ter um companheiro para aliviar sua carga – fez um floreado meneio de cabeça – Bom para você, meu rapaz. Continue assim.

Enquanto o fantasma de Sonserina flutuava para longe dele, Snape ficou confuso. Será que o Barão estava ficando caduco finalmente? Mas fantasmas não envelheciam. Por que, então, teria ele dito que Potter seria seu companheiro para aliviar a carga? Não fazia o menor sentido. Qualquer um que tivesse visto a cena saberia que os dois eram tudo, menos companheiros.

Nem em um milhão de anos.

Ele suspirou e voltou para dentro da sala de aula, tentando dispersar os últimos resquícios de sua cólera.

Agora, para a próxima turma, ele se dedicaria a fazer o que sabia fazer de melhor: sarcasmo e desprezo.

Eles mal tinham saído da mesa de jantar. Mas ele conhecia o ritual.

Primeiro o chá, depois os docinhos. Ele já sabia o que vinha depois.

- Severo, eu tenho notado que você anda um pouco nervoso.

Snape conhecia aquela conversa mais do que a receita da Poção do Morto-Vivo.

- Diretor, eu garanto que não há nada comigo que esteja no campo do extraordinário.

O Prof. Dumbledore fez um gesto com as mãos:

- Não, não, meu querido Severo, eu noto um ar em você que não condiz com nosso momento pós-Voldemort. Você não está feliz por termos nos livrado dele?

- Claro que sim.

- As duas semanas sem aulas foram um tempo a ser empregado em comemoração e contemplação do porvir. Você não gostaria de ter ido até a mansão de sua família? Ou viajado para um lugar longe de Hogwarts?

Ele deu de ombros.

- A mansão está interditada por ordem do Ministério da Magia há quase 20 anos, como bem sabe, devido à suspeita de minhas atividades de Comensal da Morte. Quanto a viagens, eu – ele falseou – eu tinha coisas a arrumar aqui.

Dumbledore apontou com um sorriso:

- Ainda assim, pouco movimento de arrumação foi visto nas masmorras. Sua casa estará livre da burocracia do Ministério assim que seu nome for liberado das acusações. É apenas questão de tempo. Logo você estará livre, Severo. Será saudado como um herói.

- Livre? – A palavra parecia uma piada para Snape – Herói?

- Livre para prosseguir com sua vida. Poderá deixar Hogwarts, se quiser. No fim do ano, é claro.

- Ainda não tomei qualquer decisão a esse respeito.

- Um passarinho muito tempo engaiolado pode não se dar conta de que a porta da gaiola está aberta. Tome o tempo que quiser com sua decisão. Mas deixe as pessoas que amam você se aproximarem.

"Tarde demais", pensou ele. _"Ninguém me ama. Não sobrou ninguém"._

Azedo, Snape se levantou, carrancudo:

- Pensarei sobre o assunto. Agradeço o chá.

Saiu do escritório do diretor e foi direto para as masmorras. Ele precisava de uma boa dose de uísque de fogo. Mas não para esquecer.

Ele nunca poderia esquecer.

Durante umas duas horas, Snape distribuiu correções e palavras ásperas em vermelho sobre os cadernos de poções de duas turmas. Quando já não podia mais agüentar ver outra redação, virou-se para localizar a garrafa de uísque de fogo.

Então ele viu.

Dois olhos negros na escuridão.

Foi uma fração de segundo, talvez menos, se isso fosse possível, num canto escuro do escritório, atrás da escrivaninha – o local perfeito para alguém se posicionar se quisesse observá-lo. Ele ficou paralisado, o coração acelerado, a tentar imaginar o que tinha acontecido.

Num movimento brusco, pegou a varinha e dirigiu-se ao local:

- _Lumos!_

A ponta da varinha iluminou fracamente o canto escuro, e ele supervisionou com cuidado o local. Certificou-se de que a porta para seus aposentos estava fechada, e pôs-se a vasculhar cada centímetro do escritório, a sensação de ser observado fazendo o cabelo de sua nuca arrepiar-se.

Nada.

Após duas horas, ele nada encontrou e convenceu-se de que tudo aquilo tinha sido apenas sua imaginação. Ou talvez um fantasma dos acontecimentos terríveis, perturbando-lhe as raras horas de descanso.

Descanso.

Isso lhe era negado por seus demônios pessoais que escolhiam as horas da noite para aborrecê-lo.

Mas a sensação de ser observado não passara.


	2. Façamos um trato

Capítulo 2 – Façamos um trato

A noite foi passada praticamente em claro, e, deitado em sua cama, de olhos fechados, Snape experimentou uma sensação de peso no peito e um rosto que cismava em aparecer nos olhos de sua memória.

Theresa Applegate.

Ele sequer gostava dela, mas sabia que a moça tinha desenvolvido uma afeição por ele. Apesar de não ser correspondida, a moça tinha continuado a enrubescer quando ele lhe dirigia a palavra, a suspirar quando ele passava, a lançar-lhe olhares românticos quando pensava que ele não estava vendo.

O Mestre de Poções sequer tinha podido conversar com sua aluna de sétimo ano para fazê-la ver que aquela afeição era altamente imprópria e mal-dirigida. Certamente a moça logo esqueceria esses sentimentos quando um de seus colegas lançasse para ela o tipo de olhar que ela aparentemente esperava receber de Snape.

Tudo teria sido um incidente de menor monta, quase corriqueiro numa escola para adolescentes, se não fosse um detalhe inesperado.

Voldemort.

Snape se ergueu abruptamente da cama, o quarto iluminado apenas pelas chamas bruxuleantes da lareira. Ele conjurou um copo de água e sentou-se à beira da lareira, observando o fogo. Os demônios o observavam, calados e imóveis.

Ele adormeceu na cadeira, um ar de sobressalto na qualidade seu sono.

Pareceu-lhe que tinha fechado os olhos por cinco minutos quando já era hora de acordar. Mal-humorado, ele aprontou para comparecer ao café. Não que tivesse fome, mas só de pensar em agüentar outra sessão de chá com perguntas de Alvo Dumbledore o motivava a sair das masmorras.

Foi quando ele finalmente se viu frente a frente com a criatura que o assediava em silêncio.

O bicho estava parado em frente à porta que levava ao corredor. Grandes olhos negros o encaravam por debaixo de uma pelagem longa e sedosa, também negra. O animal não era muito grande, do tamanho de um cachorro médio, e estava sentado nas patas traseiras, observando cuidadosamente a reação de Snape.

Era um seminviso.

Isso explicava por que da sensação de ser observado. Seminvisos podiam desaparecer em situações de perigo iminente. Seu pelo era usado na fabricação de capas de invisibilidade por causa dessa sua peculiaridade.

Snape calculou que esse seminviso deveria estar ali há alguns dias, e poderia ter aproveitado uma brecha para entrar nos aposentos. Não era à toa que ele sentia outra presença em seus aposentos. Ele *_estava_* acompanhado.

Seria esse o companheiro a que o Barão Sangrento se referiu? Era o mais provável: fantasmas podiam enxergar criaturas invisíveis.

Ele observou atentamente o animal que se mostrava para ele. Olhando melhor, o pelo não era tão sedoso assim: havia falhas aqui e ali, e marcas de ferimentos na pele. O animal precisava de ajuda.

Mas de onde a criatura teria vindo?

Deixando de lado perguntas que não tinha como responder, Snape usou sua voz mais suave e clara para dizer:

- Eu não vou machucá-lo.

O animal sequer piscou, de olho nele.Os dois se encararam mais alguns minutos e Snape lentamente tirou sua varinha, conjurando um prato com frutas e uma tigela. Sempre com movimentos lentos e bem à vista do animal, ele colocou o prato no chão e levou a tigela até o banheiro, enchendo-a de água e uma poção calmante.

Quando voltou para os aposentos, encontrou o animal parado no mesmo lugar, mas o prato com as frutas estava vazio. Ele colocou a tigela com água no chão e deu alguns passos para trás, esperando.

Demorou quase cinco minutos completos até que o seminviso se mexesse. Ele andava com as quatro patas, mas o esforço era grande. Quando ele se mexia, Snape verificou que ele estava tão magro que as costelas podiam ser contadas só de olhar para ele. Foi direto para a tigela, cheirou-a e pegou-a com as patas dianteiras, levando-a à boca pequena e rosada. Após beber uma grande quantidade de água, ele voltou a seu lugar, ainda olhando Snape.

Não demoraria muito.

Dito e feito. Logo ele começou a cambalear, sob efeito da poção, e aparentemente aquilo o confundiu e assustou muito. Ele tentou andar e tropeçou nas próprias pernas, indo ao chão. Ele olhou para Snape com olhos tristes e sumiu.

O Mestre de Poções não se mexeu. Em menos de cinco minutos, a forma inconsciente do seminviso adormecido apareceu perto da cama.

Snape olhou o bicho, intrigado.

Pouco tempo depois, outros olhos observavam o animal. Olhos pequenos e negros num grande corpo encararam o bicho adormecido no chão com surpresa.

- Como ele chegou aqui, professor?

- Não faço idéia – respondeu Snape – Está machucado e faminto. Pode cuidar dele?

- Espero que sim. Nunca cuidei de um desses antes.

- Apenas leve-o daqui e não deixe que ele volte.

Hagrid ajeitou o animal adormecido nos braços com cuidado.

- Vou cuidar direitinho do pobrezinho. Imagino por que teria se mostrado para o senhor. Eles são muito ariscos.

Snape deu de ombros:

- Talvez quisesse sair, ou quisesse comida.

- O senhor me dá licença? – Hagrid se deitou no chão e olhou embaixo da cama – Ele estava fazendo um ninho aqui. Provavelmente por isso se mostrou: eles gostam de viver em bandos.

- Ia trazer um companheiro seminviso para cá? – escandalizou-se Snape.

- Não, acho que queria constituir seu próprio bando aqui. Com o senhor.

- Francamente! Não me faltava mais nada! – Ele ajeitou a capa esvoaçante com impaciência – Se já terminou o que veio fazer, será que eu agora posso voltar para começar minhas aulas?

- Claro, professor – disse o semigigante – Eu mando notícias.

Severo Snape se esqueceu completamente do episódio durante três dias inteiros até que Hagrid mandasse notícias sobre o seminviso. E elas não eram nada boas.

- Acho que ela não vai sobreviver, professor – disse o guarda-caça, desolado – Poderia vir até minha cabana vê-la?

Com um olhar frio e uma voz mais gelada ainda, Snape disse:

- Acredito que isso não seja mais problema meu. Cuidar do animal faz parte do seu trabalho, não do meu.

- Sim, professor, mas eu preciso fazer tudo que eu puder para salvar o animalzinho. E acho que ela gostou do senhor. Se o senhor aparecesse, quem sabe ela reagiria?

Irritadiço, Snape estreitou os olhos e disse, impaciente:

- Nesse caso, devo fazer o que me pede só para mostrar o quanto está errado, Hagrid. Espere-me depois das aulas na sua cabana.

No final da tarde, os alunos viram as capas negras esvoaçando pelo gramado, indo rumo à cabana de Hagrid num passo rápido e duro. Snape adentrou o local assim que Hagrid abriu a porta e disse, azedo:

- Vamos logo com isso porque outros afazeres me chamam. Onde está o amaldiçoado animal?

Sempre animado, Hagrid sequer deu bola para a irritação do Mestre de Poções e disse:

- Logo aqui dentro, professor. A raça dele é do Extremo Oriente. Ele é sensível ao frio, por isso coloquei a gaiolinha dela aqui perto da lareira.

Snape logo viu a gaiola a que ele se referia. Estava ao lado da lareira perto do horrível cachorro babão e indolente prostrado numa poltrona, com o nome infeliz de Canino. A gaiola estava em cima de uma banqueta reforçada. O seminviso estava deitado ao fundo da gaiola, tão enrodilhado que poderia passar por um pano preto largado dentro da jaulinha.

Hagrid parecia penalizado:

- Olha só para a pobrezinha, professor. Não come, não some, sequer bebe água.

- Por quê? Está doente?

- Acho que está deprimida e sozinha. Quando eu a tirei da gaiola na primeira vez, ela tentou fugir.

- Por que está chamando o animal de ela?

- É uma jovem fêmea. E eu acho que é quase inteligente.

- O que o leva a pensar isso?

- Ela parece entender o que eu digo. Eu disse a ela que ela não poderia deixar a gaiola e que o senhor não a queria de volta. Ele deixou de tentar fugir e entrou em total desespero – Ele olhou para a gaiola – Veja, professor!

Com surpresa, Snape viu que o animal estava sentado na gaiola, olhando para ele. Os olhos eram extremamente grandes e tristes, quase implorativos. O professor mal podia acreditar:

- Está querendo dizer que esse animal consegue entender o que dizemos?

Hagrid deu de ombros:

- Talvez sim, talvez não. A verdade é que pouco se sabe a respeito dos seminvisos. Os bichinhos foram muito caçados por causa de seu pelo. Mas eles são considerados animais de categoria XXXX pelo Ministério da Magia. Não são considerados ideais para serem bichinhos de estimação.

- Eles são perigosos?

- Não, como eu disse antes, são apenas muito ariscos. Ela devia estar há semanas nos seus aposentos, e só depois disso resolveu se apresentar.

Snape continuava observando o animal, intrigado. Certamente, havia mais ali do que se podia dizer só observando. Ele colocou a mão na gaiola e o animal aproximou-se dela, desconfiado, cheirando. Por um minuto, Snape lutou contra o impulso de acariciar a pequena cabeça cheia de pelos lisos e sedosos.

- Ela definitivamente gosta do senhor, professor – continuou Hagrid – Parece que só responde ao senhor.

- E agora, o que faremos?

Pela primeira vez, Hagrid demonstrou tato:

- Er... Professor, o senhor algum dia já pensou em ter um bichinho de estimação?

A pergunta chocou Snape:

- Mas... Isso é...! Absolutamente não! Nem pense em sugerir isso! É um absurdo! Ridículo! Eu, virando babá de um macaco temperamental!

Hagrid fez uma cara triste e disse:

- Professor – e apontou para a gaiola.

A fêmea de seminviso tinha voltado ao fundo da gaiola, e parecia estar deitado com as costas para os dois. Chocado, Snape aproximou-se da jaulinha e virou-a. O animal estava com as duas patas dianteira apoiando a cabeça. Dos dois grandes olhos, duas grossas lágrimas saíam – e um ruído perigosamente próximo a um soluço escapou do fundo da garganta cheia de pelos.

Snape ficou boquiaberto, mas rapidamente controlou.

- Aparentemente, ela pode mesmo entender o que dizemos. Mas ela não emite som?

O gigante abanou a cabeça:

- Ela gritou feito uma banshee tentando escapar, mesmo fraca e machucada. Não acredito que ela possa ter fala humana, como um furanzão. Mas ela parece ser bem animada, se incentivada. Quando não está triste como agora, pode ser bem espertinha.

- Está tentando me convencer a levar esse animal comigo?

Hagrid deu de ombros:

- Sinceramente, eu estou sem saída. Do jeito que a pobre coisinha anda, ela pode morrer de pura solidão. É claro que eu gostaria de salvá-la. Ter um seminviso na escola seria ótimo para as aulas de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Mas eu sinceramente não sei como posso ajudá-la. Já fiz tudo o que podia. Sinto-me de mãos atadas. Achei que quisesse ajudar.

- Hagrid, você tem alguma idéia do que está me pedindo?

- Professor – disse ele -, não faça nada que não queira fazer, porque ter um bichinho de estimação é como adotar um parente que nunca vimos. Se o senhor quiser, eu me informo sobre os cuidados com um seminviso criado em casa. Também não precisa resolver agora. Mas não demore muito: do jeito que a coisa anda, talvez ela não tenha muito tempo.

Snape mais uma vez olhou para a gaiola. O animal parecia tão largado, tão irremediavelmente infeliz. Os olhos negros e tristonhos perscrutavam o Mestre de Poções de maneira indolente, uma curiosidade desesperançada.

- Eu voltarei, Hagrid – mas a voz tinha perdido o tom ácido e ferino.


	3. A experiência

Capítulo 3 – A experiência

Dois dias mais tarde, o seminviso parecia ainda pior.

- Hagrid?

- Aqui atrás, professor – veio a voz do quintal.

O professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas estava perto do viveiro, o cachorro horroroso a seu lado, e a gaiola apoiada no banquinho, com o seminviso exposto ao sol fraco de inverno, mesmo no horário do meio-dia. Nem pegando sol e ar puro o bicho melhorava de aspecto.

As feridas continuavam tratadas, com curativos à mostra, mas o bicho parecia ter ganhado mais costelas, que estavam a ponto de perfurar sua pele. A falta de alimento trazia um tom opaco a pelos que normalmente deveriam ser lustrosos e sadios.

- Algum progresso?

Desolado, Hagrid abanou a cabeça:

- Infelizmente, só para o pior. A bichinha está que é pura pele e osso. Ela se recusa a comer. Não sei mais o que fazer.

Snape quis saber:

- Normalmente um seminviso dá tanto trabalho assim?

- Até onde eu saiba, não. Mas como eu disse, não há muita informação sobre eles e seminvisos raramente foram considerados bichinhos de estimação. Felizmente, o Ministério não requer permissão para se criar um – só um registro para controle do departamento encarregado. Eu já fiz o registro.

- E ele... – ele se corrigiu – er, ela pode mesmo nos entender?

Hagrid disse, quase em lágrimas:

- Ela me ignora, professor. A pobrezinha vai morrer se continuar assim.

Snape olhou para a gaiola e disse:

- Ela deveria saber que está muito bem cuidada aqui. Você é a melhor pessoa para cuidar dela, Hagrid.

O seminviso olhou para Snape, parecendo curioso, e inclinou um pouco a cabeça. O Mestre de Poções dirigiu-se diretamente ao animal:

-É verdade. Você se daria melhor com Hagrid.

O seminviso voltou a baixar a cabeça, desinteressado. Snape suspirou:

- Muito bem. Eu estou disposto a experimentar, se você realmente quiser minha companhia.

Dessa vez o animal se sentou nas patas traseiras, os olhos negros fixos em Snape. Ele parecia prestes a cair, incapaz de agüentar o próprio peso. Snape continuou:

- Não sei se realmente pode me entender, mas se estiver pronta, podemos ir ao meu aposento.

Hagrid estava emocionadíssimo.

- Vai cuidar dela, professor? Eu sabia!

Snape ignorou-o e continuou se dirigindo ao animal, abrindo a gaiola:

- Eu prometo não machucar você e também jamais manter você numa jaula. Mas você vai ter que se portar com dignidade. Não abro mão de hábitos de higiene impecáveis. Tampouco vou tolerar ataques de temperamento, como recusa a alimentação e similares. Essas são as minhas condições. Se quiser aceitá-las, pode vir comigo.

O animal cambaleou até sair da gaiola, gemendo. Hagrid adiantou-se em pegá-lo no colo, mas Snape o deteve:

-Não, Hagrid. Deixe que ele caminhe sozinho.

- Mas professor, ela não pode andar. Veja: ela mal se agüenta em pé!

O seminviso ofegava e tremia, olhando para os dois. Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha e disse:

- Você está muito fraca. Excepcionalmente, posso carregá-la até sua nova casa? Prometo não fazer isso a não ser que seja necessário.

Um gemido alto e o bicho caiu deitado no banquinho, ao lado da gaiola, ofegando, as costelas se movimentando para cima e para baixo. Aparentemente, a resposta era sim.

Hagrid começou a se movimentar:

- Deixe que eu ajeito tudo, professor. Enquanto isso, deixe eu lhe dizer o que eles comem e como cuidar de suas feridas.

Em alguns minutos, Severo Snape atravessava o gramado de volta ao castelo de Hogwarts com um grande embrulho nos braços, um cobertor de lã estranhamente dobrado. Chegando às masmorras, ele depositou a carga junto à lareira, verificando que a bichinha estava adormecida. Pediu um prato de folhas escuras e legumes cozidos ao elfo que atendeu a seu chamado e deixou-o perto do nariz do animal. Como esperava, logo o bicho saiu do meio das cobertas e foi até o prato. Comeu um pouco, mas o estômago não agüentou o alimento e ela vomitou tudo no chão. Contudo, a bichinha insistiu e comeu tudo que tinha sido regurgitado. Depois se arrastou para as cobertas e voltou a dormir, exausta.

Snape tinha que voltar para as aulas, mas tinha muito que fazer para deixar o mais novo habitante das masmorras mais confortável. Contemplou seu dilema por alguns minutos. Resolveu que o seminviso não ia a lugar nenhum, e foi para a sala de aula. Ele mesmo tinha ficado sem almoço.

Quando voltou aos aposentos, aparentemente o bicho não tinha se mexido e continuava a dormir. Mas o prato de comida estava vazio.

Ele substituiu por água fresca, e quando depositou a tigela no chão, viu que dois olhos negros o observavam.

- Sente-se melhor?

O animal parecido com um macaco limitou-se a observar Snape. O Mestre de Poções percebeu que o bicho ainda não tinha muita segurança se era mesmo querido ou se estava a ponto de sofrer nova rejeição. Portanto, manteve a voz calma e baixa, e os gestos simples.

- Está na hora de cuidar de seus ferimentos. Eu tenho ungüentos e poções para fazê-los melhorar. Com um pouco de mágica, eles não vão arder. Tenho sua permissão para encostar em você?

O seminviso pareceu considerar a questão. Depois olhou para Snape e gemeu baixinho. Bom, esse era o máximo de resposta que ele obteria.

Com cuidado e gestos lentos, Snape espalhou o ungüento nos machucados e nos pontos onde havia falhas de pelo. Depois o animal não agüentou mais o toque de seu novo dono, mancou até a pequena cama feita de cobertor e, com um suspiro, deitou-se e dormiu.

Mais tarde, enquanto Snape corrigia alguns trabalhos do primeiro ano no início da noite, ele ouviu passos abafados no chão. O animal ficou parado na porta que dava para fora dos aposentos, um olhar pedinchão lançado a seu novo dono. Snape instantaneamente entendeu que ele queria ir para fora e cuidar de suas necessidades.

- Você quer sair? Bom, lembra-se quando eu falei que era rígido sobre higiene? Bom, eu não posso ter você emporcalhando os gramados da escola, posso? Portanto, vamos ter que cuidar disso aqui mesmo. Venha comigo.

Capengando, o seminviso seguiu-o até o banheiro e lá Snape mostrou uma caixa de areia num canto do aposento de banho, explicando:

- Este é o lugar para suas necessidades. Eu mesmo limparei diariamente, e até separei um feitiço desinfetante para isso. Use apenas este lugar, entendeu?

Numa demonstração, o animal se dirigiu à caixa e deixou um jato de urina batizar sua nova privada. Apesar de não ter parâmetros para comparar, Snape imaginou que aquele seminviso era mais inteligente do que um seminviso mediano.

Assim que o animal terminou suas necessidades, Snape aplicou o feitiço desinfetante e voltou para suas tarefas. O animal se sentou nas patas traseiras e ficou olhando Snape.

- Você não faz muito barulho, não é?

O seminviso não se mexeu.

- Desculpe se eu achar que você vai se comportar como um cachorro ou um gato. Na verdade, mais como um cachorro. Se você tivesse um rabo balançando para eu adivinhar alguma resposta... Mas você é quietinho, e eu acho que isso é uma bênção. Talvez possamos nos dar bem, no final de contas.

Mais tarde, a respiração profunda e ritmada do seminviso o fez imaginar qual teria sido a última vez que conseguira ter um sono tão profundo. Se é que algum dia ele tivera. Certamente tinha sido antes daquele dia fatídico.

Snape fechou os olhos e apertou os dedos contra o copo de uísque de fogo, o estômago se apertando.

Flashes de imagens e vozes do passado pipocavam na sua mente sem terem sido convidados. Vozes que nunca mais soariam.

- Não, professor!...

- Ah, nova namoradinha, Snape? Virou papa-anjo?...

- Cerquem-na!...

- Professor!!...

- Você não escapa, menina!...

Maldições voando, feitiços cortando o ar, gritos desesperados no dia que se tornou noite, aurores enfrentando Comensais da Morte...

Harry Potter salva o dia mais uma vez...

CRACK!

O copo quebrou-se entre os dedos de Snape, finos cacos de vidro penetrando em sua mão, a dor insignificante comparada à dor interna que ele experimentava no momento.

Ele olhou para o lado, para ver se a seminviso tinha acordado com o barulho. Estranhamente, o animal lutava com seus próprios pesadelos, gemendo, mexendo as patas como se combatesse invisíveis demônios da noite. "", pensou Snape, "provavelmente ela também é uma sobrevivente da batalha".

Mas não podia deixar a agonia do pobre animal se prolongar, portanto ele fez barulhos altos e finalmente bateu palmas para acordar o bicho sem encostar nele. Deu certo. Meio zonzo e ofegante, o seminviso olhou em volta tentando se situar e deixou seus olhos pousarem no Mestre de Poções. Aquilo o acalmou e deu a Snape um novo olhar a respeito de seu companheiro. Ele repentinamente sentiu um novo nível de conexão com uma criatura que tinha seus próprios demônios para combater nas longas horas da noite.

Dois perdidos numa noite sem fim.

Na manhã seguinte, uma batida na porta deixou Snape intrigado. O seminviso pôs-se sentado, mas seu corpo todo estava alerta, tenso. A tensão de Snape se desfez quando ele viu um corpanzil à sua porta:

- Bom-dia, professor. Como está a nossa menina?

- Bom-dia, Hagrid. Estamos num período de adaptação mútua.

Hagrid ergueu a caixa que trouxe:

- Eu tinha encomendado algumas frutas de terras distantes. Achei que ela fosse gostar. Aqui tem bananas, tâmaras, abacaxis... Ué, onde ela está?

Snape olhou em volta, alarmado. Nada de seminviso. Mas ela não tinha fugido – ela nem podia se movimentar com rapidez suficiente para tentar escapar. Portanto, ela só podia ter sumido.

- Pode aparecer – disse Snape, em voz alta – Ninguém vai machucar você.

Hagrid ficou todo feliz:

- Que gracinha! Ela já está desaparecendo, é? Então ela está melhor do que eu pensei!

- Por algum motivo, sua visita a assustou. Mas eu não entendo a razão, já que ela deve saber que você não vai machucá-la... – ele se deteve, uma idéia na cabeça – Ah, acho que entendo. Ela deve ter achado que você veio levá-la. Pode aparecer – ele ergueu a voz – Hagrid não vai levá-la. Ninguém vai tirá-la daqui.

Um barulho vindo da área da cama fez os dois se virarem. O bichinho colocou a cabeça para fora, saindo de debaixo da cama, tremendo muito. Snape ajoelhou-se perto dele, com movimentos suaves e explicou:

- Ninguém vai tirar você daqui, nem colocá-la numa gaiola. Hagrid é um amigo, e veio trazer belas frutas para você.

O semigigante ficou boquiaberto quando os olhos cheios de terror adquiriram outro olhar e se voltaram para ele. Snape continuou dizendo:

- Agora acho que seria mais educado você sair daí para agradecer a gentileza de Hagrid. Está tudo bem.

Após uma pausa extremamente longa, o seminviso relutantemente saiu do espaço debaixo da cama e posicionou-se atrás de Snape, os grandes olhos negros voltados para Hagrid. Snape insistiu:

- Você pode confiar em Hagrid. Ele jamais vai fazer a mal a você.

Agora foi a vez de Hagrid olhar para a pequena criatura enrodilhada atrás de Snape. Hesitante, ela se aproximou a passos muito lentos e cheirou as botas de Hagrid. Quando ele se agachou para acariciar o seminviso, o bicho sumiu de repente.

Snape deu de ombros:

- Ela ainda está assustada, acho. Desculpe por isso.

- Não se amofine, professor – disse Hagrid – Eu fico imaginando o que terá acontecido à pobrezinha para ela ficar tão machucada e desconfiada. Mas tenho certeza de que isso vai passar. Nada indica que seminvisos sejam tão desconfiados. Na verdade, alguns até especulam que eles sejam telepatas.

- Isso parece muito duvidoso.

- Eu também acho – disse o guarda-caça de Hogwarts – Mas eu tenho a impressão de que os animais são muito mais desenvolvidos do que nós em pegar as emoções dos outros. Digo, eles sabem se uma pessoa não gosta deles, ou se está com medo. Instinto, sabe?

- Isso é algum tipo de sugestão?

- Não, apenas uma constatação. Se eu fosse dar alguma sugestão, eu diria que é mais fácil pegar moscas com mel do que com vinagre. Ditado trouxa – Hagrid deixou a caixa com frutas no chão – Talvez ela goste de um nome. Não pode chamá-la de você a vida toda.

Snape não tinha se dado conta de que o animal não tinha sido batizado.

- Pense nisso – o gigante deu de ombros – Bom, eu tenho que voltar agora. Se precisar de mim, estou às ordens, professor.

- Eu o deixarei avisado, Hagrid. Boa-noite.

Quando Snape fechou a porta atrás de Hagrid, sentiu novamente a sensação de ser observado. O seminviso o olhava com curiosidade do outro lado do quarto. Snape também o observou, as palavras de Hagrid ecoando na sua cabeça.

- Hum, vamos ter que arranjar um nome para você. Hagrid tem razão.

Pareceu-lhe que os olhos negros passaram a ter um brilho diferente.

- Mais uma vez perdoe-me, mas meu primeiro impulso é tratá-la como um cachorro. E só me vêm nomes de cachorros à cabeça. Rex? Fido? Toby?

O animal não pareceu entusiasmado.

- Claro que não, você é fêmea. Que tal... Duquesa? Princesa? Condessa?

Os títulos de nobreza não a impressionaram. Parecia que o interesse estava indo embora lentamente.

- É, concordo com você. Bom... se gostar da sugestão, posso lhe oferecer um nome que me é muito significativo. É apelido de alguém que... me perturba o sono, por motivos que não vale a pena investigar no momento, mas que não é nada do que você supostamente possa estar imaginando... Que tal se eu chamar você de Tessa?

Timidamente a seminviso se aproximou de Snape e roçou sua bochecha na perna dele – o primeiro toque por iniciativa dela.

Aquilo tocou Snape mais do que ele gostaria de admitir.

E foi assim que o seminviso virou Tessa e passou a atender instantaneamente a seu novo nome.

Godey's Lady Graphics


	4. Conforto mútuo

Capítulo 4 – Conforto mútuo

A notícia de que Snape tinha um bichinho de estimação logo se espalhou como pólvora pela escola. Alguns grifinórios queriam lançar uma campanha de protesto contra o que presumiram ser crueldade com os animais, mas o Prof. Dumbledore surpreendeu o Mestre de Poções proibindo tal movimento.

A curiosidade aumentou ainda mais quando se soube que o animal era nada mais nada menos do que um arisco seminviso. Harry Potter, Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger foram direto à sua fonte mais confiável de informações: Hagrid.

Harry quis saber:

- Por que você não quis ficar com ele, Hagrid?

- Com quem?

- Com o seminviso de Snape.

- Quem disse que eu não quis ficar com ela? Ela é que escolheu o Prof. Snape.

- Sai dessa! – exclamou Rony – _Escolheu_ ficar com o babaca sebosento? O bicho não bate bem da bola.

Hagrid repreendeu-o:

- A pobrezinha estava quase morrendo quando o professor a recebeu. Ele a salvou. Isso é injusto, Rony.

Hermione disse:

- Eu nunca vi um seminviso, só li sobre eles no livro _Animais Fantásticos._ Ele é bonitinho?

- Parece um macaquinho trouxa, mas os pelos são mais sedosos. Ela é muito bonitinha e novinha, também. Ela parece muito triste, Mione. Mas é por causa dos machucados e da fraqueza.

Harry perguntou:

- É por isso que ele não mostra o bicho?

- Ela ainda está fraca. Não pode sair dos aposentos.

- É uma menina?

- Sim, mas não tem nome ainda. E agora chega de perguntas. Eu já falei que vocês são curiosos demais para seu próprio bem! Eu já disse isso e repito!

- Mas isso pode ser útil para nossa carreira acadêmica – disse Hermione – Você não acha que poderíamos aproveitar a chance para estudar o seminviso?

Hagrid lembrou:

- Querida, ele é o bichinho do Prof. Snape. Como você se sentiria se eu resolvesse dar uma aula para estudar o Bichento?

- E quem ia querer aprender alguma coisa com aquele gato nojento?

- Rony!

- Vocês precisam dar tempo ao Prof. Snape – disse Hagrid – Ele vai precisar de muita paciência com a bichinha.

Nenhum dos três grifinórios abriu a boca, mas eles compartilhavam o mesmo sentimento de pena por qualquer criatura que dependesse da paciência de Snape.

Os três ficariam boquiabertos.

Snape decidira levar a sério a nova vida com uma companheira de quatro patas. Buscando ganhar a confiança de sua protegida, ele passou a explicar a Tessa constantemente o que se passava na masmorra que os dois dividiam. Ele discutia os trabalhos dos alunos, perguntava suas preferências de frutas, folhas e legumes, explicava as poções que fazia, trocava idéias sobre alguns dos ingredientes, explicava quem era quem em Hogwarts e o que os dois fariam juntos quando ela estivesse melhor. A princípio, ele se sentiu meio idiota, desfiando um monólogo sem fim, mas logo ele notou que Tessa estava mais próxima dele do que costumava ficar. E também o som de sua voz (que ele cuidava para sempre soar calmo e equilibrado) parecia acalmar o animal. Tessa – a exemplo dele próprio – também tinha pesadelos quase diários.

Ela continuava a ter dificuldade para andar, devido aos ferimentos, mas não gostava de ajuda. Na verdade, ela tremia dos pés à cabeça toda vez que as mãos de Snape chegavam perto dela.

Depois de uma semana, Snape decidiu que não dava mais para adiar o banho de Tessa.

Mas ele decidiu sentar no chão, perto dela, e olhá-la nos olhos negros e tristes antes de dizer:

- Acredito que a essa altura você sabe que eu não faria nada para machucar você. Mas você realmente precisa cheirar melhor. Por isso, eu convido você a entrar no banheiro e usar o chuveiro. Além de aliviar seu cheiro, o banho vai ajudar na cicatrização de seus ferimentos, e não vai arder. Prometo não tocar em você além do necessário. E então?

Tessa jogou a cabeça para trás, abriu bem a boca e emitiu um som agudo. Snape interpretou aquilo como um sim.

Ele preparou a água, separou um sabão desinfetante e várias toalhas e virou-se, surpreso, para ver Tessa subindo a banheira com dificuldade. Ela ainda sentia dor. Tentativamente, ela colocou uma pata dentro da água e retirou-a rapidamente, olhando Snape, hesitante.

- Pode entrar. Está muito quente?

Tessa ou ignorou a pergunta ou a respondeu rapidamente, porque entrou na banheira sem hesitar e ficou apoiada nas quatro patas, meio curvada para frente.

Snape procurou fazer o ritual o mais breve possível. Tessa reclamou ao receber água na cabeça, mas não tentou mordê-lo. Ela ficou bem parada até o fim do banho, e aceitou ser levada no colo para onde estavam as toalhas. Como ela era mais parecida com um macaco do que com um cachorro, Snape teve a impressão de estar carregando um grande bebê peludo e molhado. Ele optou por lançar um feitiço para secar o pelo e depois usou uma escova para desembaraçá-lo. Em seguida, reaplicou os ungüentos e óleos nas feridas, explicando ao animal que eles teriam que fazer isso toda semana.

Assim que ele declarou todo o procedimento encerrado, Tessa cambaleou o mais rápido que pôde para seu lugar à beira da lareira. Exausta, adormeceu em minutos.

Na semana seguinte, Snape chegou com um nicho de madeira trabalhado e disse:

- Esta é sua nova cama. Acredito que ela seja mais confortável do que os cobertores onde você costuma se deitar. Mas se você fizer questão, podemos colocar os cobertores aqui dentro.

Ele colocou a cama nova ao lado da cama dele. Timidamente, Tessa chegou perto dela, cheirou-a exaustivamente, depois caminhou até o seu local perto da lareira e pegou o cobertor. Levou-o até a cama e colocou por cima. Depois olhou para Snape, como se pedisse aprovação.

- É perfeitamente aceitável.

Aquilo pareceu animá-la e ela subiu em sua nova cama, rodando no lugar onde se deitaria, ajeitando-se ostensivamente para Snape aprovar. Satisfeita, ela se afundou no cobertor preferido e adormeceu.

Mas ela já estava ficando mais tempo acordada.

Naquela noite, mais uma vez, Snape foi acordado por gemidos e choramingos, dessa vez vindos de bem perto de sua cama.

Ele chamou alto o nome de Tessa, como fazia todas as noites, e esperou o seminviso se assegurar que estava seguro. Mas daquela vez Tessa se sentou ao lado de sua cama e ficou olhando Snape. Sem saber o que fazer, ele se sentou na cama, dizendo:

- Eu entendo... Más lembranças, é? Parece que ninguém saiu incólume, nem mesmo um seminviso. Eu lamento por você ter sofrido tanto, minha amiga. Como em toda guerra, é difícil saber quem saiu ganhando: os que morreram ou os que sobreviveram...

Tessa choramingou e colocou uma das patas dianteiras na cama de Snape. Ele indagou:

- Você quer subir na cama?

A criatura hesitou.

- Não precisa ter medo – encorajou Snape – Pode subir se quiser.

Com cuidado, Tessa subiu na cama, mas ficou bem longe dele. Snape abanou a cabeça:

- Eu gostaria de saber o que aconteceu para que você desenvolvesse tamanha desconfiança nos homens, Tessa. Sabe que eu sofro em saber que seus olhos inocentes possam ter visto atrocidades de guerra. E foram muitas, muitas mais do que eu gostaria de admitir... Eu não me permito pensar muito nelas para não ser lembrado das minhas próprias atrocidades. Oh, sim, eu as cometi, Tessa. Pois o pior mal não é aquele que conscientemente fazemos a alguém, mas aquele que fazemos sem querer a quem queremos bem. Ah, Tessa... Você é uma das poucas criaturas que conhece minha dor. Porque eu tinha a responsabilidade de protegê-los, Tessa, e eles eram tantos e tão jovens, tão jovens... Oh, Merlin, Tessa, eu nem me lembro de ter sido tão jovem algum dia...

Nesse momento, ele sentiu o toque suave da pata de Tessa no alto de sua cabeça. Ele não esperava por isso, mas conseguiu não assustá-la com movimentos bruscos. Com suavidade, os dedos grossos de Tessa tocaram as lágrimas que ele não sentiu caírem de seu rosto. Ele se sentiu embaraçado.

- Desculpe... Faz tempo que eu não consigo... que eu não me permito...

Theresa.

Quando o nome do passado lhe apareceu na mente, escrito com fogo e sangue, sua garganta trancou e ele temeu por Tessa, pois não conseguiria segurar a violenta reação que veio acompanhada daquele nome. Deixou soltar um grito, meio urro, meio choro, enquanto seu estômago parecia revolver à lembrança acompanhada de uma culpa maior que tudo sobre a moça que Tessa homenageava sem saber.

A reação violenta de Snape fez Tessa recuar, com um grito abafado, e encolher-se em si mesma. Mas Snape dessa vez não podia acalmá-la, se ele mesmo estava fora de controle. Ele teria gritado de dor, de fúria, de culpa e desespero ao se lembrar da noite em que Voldemort foi derrotado, a um preço muito alto. Ao invés de gritos, só o que ele produziu foram lágrimas espremidas por um corpo que convulsionava em soluços violentos. Snape ficou praticamente fora de si e não sentiu quando escorregava para um sono intranqüilo e pouco restaurador.

Mas viu algo semelhante a um embrulho preto na sua cama, enrodilhado a seus pés, com grandes olhos negros e tristes atentos a cada movimento seu.

Dois sobreviventes emprestando conforto mútuo um ao outro.

Tessa ganhou um lugar cativo na cama de Snape a partir daquela noite e usava a cama nova para tirar as suas sonequinhas durante o dia.

Theresa era uma jovem alegre, mas reservada, que tinha amigas, como todas as adolescentes costumavam ter. Preocupado com a tempestade que se aproximava, Snape mal notara os olhos dela, pretos feito um besouro, se voltaram para ele quando ela imaginava não estar olhando. Ao menos ela vinha melhorando nitidamente seus estudos em Poções. Adolescentes apaixonadas eram todas iguais: eram feitas de rubores, sorrisos, gritinhos, humores.

Ele estava ficando velho demais para isso. E com Voldemort prestes a fazer seu ataque final, quem tinha tempo para se preocupar com essas tolices? A menina sequer sabia o significado de uma paixão, mal distinguia seus sentimentos, e certamente jamais tinha experimentado amor verdadeiro. Pura perda de tempo.

Mas fora esse sentimento inocente, essa alma imaculada, que Voldemort tinha ceifado, e isso doera mais do que qualquer coisa até então. Impotente, subjugado, ele vira Theresa sucumbir nas fronteiras de Hogwarts, dentro do lugar que eles consideravam mais seguro, vítima de dezenas de maldições e feitiços que não lhe deixaram sequer um corpo para enterrar.

Ela morrera tentando salvá-lo.

E isso era algo que ele não conseguia esquecer.

Severo Snape apagou o caldeirão, tremendo de ódio e desespero. Arruinara uma poção. Erro que até mesmo um de seus alunos mais néscios teria evitado. Mas ele não conseguira.

Theresa.

Com um gesto de cabeça, jogou o cabelo para trás e suspirou. Tessa tentou se esconder atrás de um banquinho, tensa devido ao comportamento dele.

Snape encarou o animal e lembrou-se do que Hagrid dissera sobre telepatia de seminvisos. Deu um meio sorriso e relaxou.

- Não se preocupe, pequena. Não estou irritado com você. São... imagens do passado. Elas me assombram. Você... bem que pode ser o meu futuro...

Tessa saiu de trás do banquinho e arriscou chegar mais perto dele.

- Eu não vou machucá-la, Tessa. Nunca – ele garantiu, incentivando – Já fiz o bastante por sua xará. Oh, Merlim, a pobre garota...

Tremendo, ele fechou os olhos e envolveu os braços em torno de si mesmo como se aquilo pudesse apagar os gritos, os ecos dentro de sua mente, atormentando-o. Um choramingo perto de sua perna o fez baixar a cabeça para ver Tessa a seu lado, os grandes olhos negros a encararem com simpatia.

Amizade.

A criatura pegou uma mão de Snape e colocou-a na própria cabeça. Snape acariciou a cabeça e Tessa quase ronronou, como se fosse um gato.

Durante um longo tempo, Snape ficou acariciando Tessa, que se encostou nas pernas dele. Num impulso, ele a pegou por debaixo dos braços e a colocou no seu colo. O animal ficou tenso, mas Snape manteve as carícias na cabeça dela, e ela logo relaxou.

- Tudo vai ficar bem, Tessa. Você vai ver.

Ele só queria poder acreditar em suas próprias palavras.

Godey's Lady Graphics


	5. A debutante relutante

Capítulo 5 – A debutante relutante

Depois de duas semanas, o progresso na saúde de Tessa era evidente. Ela não mais cambaleava ao caminhar nas quatro patas, o pelo parecia ser mais igual, ela não estava mais tão fraca e as feridas se fechavam. Mais importante do que isso, ela confiava mais em Snape e não parecia mais tão assustada.

Era hora de mais uma conversa séria.

Snape colocou Tessa sentada numa das bancadas do laboratório e disse:

- Você já sabe que eu nunca vou te machucar e que não vou deixar nada de mal lhe acontecer. Mas agora que você está recuperando sua saúde, é hora de começarmos a introduzir atividades externas. Certamente, o ar puro e claridade deverão fazer maravilhas por sua saúde. Contudo, você ficará exposta a olhares de outros. Não se preocupe, eu a protegerei, mas você é uma Snape e precisa ser treinada a se comportar como uma.

Os olhares de Tessa exalavam pura curiosidade. Era a primeira vez que ela subia na bancada do laboratório também, mas ela estava hipnotizada pelas palavras de seu mestre. Tudo parecia ser uma grande e contínua novidade, e ela parecia absorver cada palavra. Snape continuou:

- Podemos fazer uma primeira tentativa hoje, se estiver disposta. Mas antes eu queria que você soubesse as totais implicações do que estamos prestes a fazer. Você sabe que estamos numa escola, e quando eu saio deste aposento, eu estou dando aulas ou me encontrando com professores. Com o tempo, eu gostaria que você me acompanhasse a essas atividades, bem como a lugares fora da escola. Mas para isso, precisamos treinar. Você deve se comportar uma verdadeira Snape, e eu quero ter orgulho de aparecer a seu lado. Talvez você não entenda direito o que isso significa, mas podemos aprender com o tempo.

Tessa jogou a cabeça para trás, abriu bem a boca e soltou um som agudo.

- Muito bem, então. A primeira coisa que você deve aprender é ficar do meu lado. Todo o tempo, a menos que eu diga o contrário. Isso é muito importante, Tessa. Sempre fique a meu lado. Isso é importante por que eu _jamais_ vou colocar uma coleira ou guia em você. Você nunca ficará presa enquanto estiver comigo.

Tessa balançou a cabeça e fez algo novo:

- Uh, uh.

- Excelente – disse ele, aprovando – Assim que terminarem as aulas, então, sairemos para dar uma volta. Eu quero que você seja capaz de reconhecer o caminho de volta para as masmorras rapidamente. Deixe-me explicar uma outra faceta dessa evolução da nossa relação. Provavelmente pessoas que você nunca viu antes irão se aproximar para conhecê-la. Normalmente, serão alunos e inofensivos, mas isso não quer dizer que não possam machucá-la. Eu não deixarei que isso aconteça, claro, mas se eu não estiver por perto, quero que use seu julgamento o melhor que puder para se defender. Se precisar sumir, desapareça até eu voltar. Lembre-se que você pode confiar em Hagrid, se eu não estiver por perto.

Tessa estendeu o braço e colocou a mão no ombro dele, com um gemido.

- E se alguém por um acaso chegar algum dia a machucar você, Tessa – disse ele por entre os dentes –, pode apostar que essa pessoa vai se arrepender amargamente de ter cruzado meu caminho algum dia.

A criatura esticou os dois braços. Nos últimos tempos, ela tinha começado, timidamente, a pedir que Snape a pegasse no colo. Quando ele o fazia, ela se agarrava nele com mãos e pés, como um macaco de verdade.

Ele a pegou e a depositou no chão. Ela deu uma corridinha para a caminha dela e ficou a observá-lo.

- Certo, então está combinado. Hoje de tarde eu a levarei para conhecer Hogwarts.

- Uh, uh – foi a resposta entusiasmada.

No final da tarde, havia muitas cabecinhas no castelo olhando o gramado. Pois era lá que o Prof. Snape estava andando, seguido de perto por uma espécie de macaco preto peludo e pequeno. O bicho tinha que dar corridinhas para acompanhar seu mestre, que se dirigia apressadamente à cabana de Hagrid. Os alunos se juntaram de longe para ver o bichinho de estimação de Snape, curiosos para saber se ele realmente maltratava o animal.

Hagrid ficou feliz com a visita, e Tessa pareceu menos nervosa perto dele. Mas Canino a assustou, e ela preferiu se refugiar no colo de Snape a maior parte da visita. Ela aceitou um pêssego de Hagrid e depois foi para o chão, olhando Canino com o rabo do olho, desconfiada.

Os dois deixaram Hagrid e desceram as escadas rumo ao lago. Tessa olhava com curiosidade as árvores altas, o chão úmido, e o ar fresco. Tudo parecia tão diferente das masmorras. Snape ia a um passo mais lento.

- Você quer dar uma volta por aí?

Tessa o encarou, os olhos brilhando. Ela hesitou, mas queria ir.

- Não vá muito longe. Eu espero aqui. Pode ir.

Desacostumada, Tessa se virou em direção à árvore mais próxima. De vez em quando roubava um olhar para Snape, como que buscando incentivo, e começou a escalar a nogueira alta e majestosa. Com agilidade incrível, ela passeou por entre os galhos mais baixos, depois usou os longos braços e pernas fortes para alcançar os mais altos, soltando gritinhos como se fosse um filhote de chipanzé.

Snape observou tudo, um sorriso ameaçando mover os lábios. Mas uma nuvem passou-lhe pelo coração. E se Tessa decidisse não voltar mais? E se ela se entusiasmasse com a liberdade de tal modo que nem mesmo os pensamentos de comida e abrigo lhe apelassem a voltar?

A perspectiva de perder Tessa lhe doeu mais do que ele gostaria de admitir.

Ele pensou que talvez fosse o melhor para ela: seria a chance de se livrar de um Mestre de Poções odiado, amargo e infeliz. Mas ele ficaria ainda mais infeliz sem ela.

- Ah, Severo – Snape estremeceu com a voz às suas costas –, linda tarde, não?

Ele deveria saber.

- Olá, diretor.

- Dando uma voltinha ao pôr-do-sol?

- Na verdade, vim trazer Tessa para tomar um pouco de ar puro.

- Ainda bem que ela está melhor – os olhos azuis brilhavam – Hagrid me disse que a pobrezinha estava num estado lastimável.

- Ora, pode parar com a encenação, Alvo. Você está doido para vê-la.

- Sim, sim, confesso uma certa curiosidade em conhecer a criatura que você escolheu cuidar – ele olhou para o chão e sorriu – Ah, aí está ela.

Snape olhou para baixo e viu Tessa atrás de suas pernas, olhando fixamente para Dumbledore. O velho professor se curvou para ela, sorrindo:

- Olá, Tessa.

Ela pareceu querer se encolher ainda mais atrás de Snape, mas não sumiu. Snape explicou-lhe:

- Tessa, esse é o Prof. Dumbledore. Pode confiar nele também. Não precisa ter medo.

Tessa pareceu considerar a questão e olhou para a mão estendida de Dumbledore. Ela cheirou-a e pareceu relaxar, aceitando a palavra de Snape.

- Você é muito inteligente, Tessa – disse Dumbledore – Tenho certeza de que vai gostar de ficar aqui em Hogwarts.

Tessa pegou a mão de Dumbledore e colocou-a na sua cabeça. Snape sabia que esse era um sinal de aceitação extrema e ficou espantado.

- Ela costuma ser muito retraída com outras pessoas. Mas essa reação... é espantosa.

O diretor da escola abriu ainda mais o sorriso e acariciou a cabeça da seminviso, dizendo:

- Ora, obrigado pela confiança, Tessa. E pode ficar à vontade para explorar todas as árvores também perto do campo de quadribol. Divirta-se bastante.

- Uh, uh.

Snape disse:

- Bem, está ficando frio, e temo que ela se resfrie. Com sua licença, diretor.

- Claro, Severo. Até mais ver, Tessa.

Dumbledore voltou para o castelo e Tessa olhou para Snape, consultando-o. Ele garantiu:

- Se eu não estiver por perto, pode confiar no Prof. Dumbledore tanto quanto em Hagrid. Eles jamais vão machucar você.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e deu um grito agudo, concordando. Snape disse:

- Agora vamos voltar para casa. No caminho, podemos encontrar alguns estudantes, e algum deles pode querer mexer com você. Você tem a minha permissão para arrancar fora o braço de qualquer um que queira machucá-la.

Tessa ficou olhando para ele, incrédula. Sem mudar de expressão, ele disse:

- Você pode ter razão. Dumbledore iria ficar irritado, e a papelada seria interminável. Hum... Procure rosnar para os alunos. Isso deve afastá-los. Se não funcionar, faça como Madame Nor-r-ra: venha até mim e identifique os culpados.

A criatura pegou a mão de Snape e colocou-a na própria cabeça.

- Bem, hora de ir. Procure ficar junto de mim.

Eles voltaram para o castelo, Snape ignorando os olhares e cochichos dos alunos nos corredores – aliás, os corredores estavam estranhamente cheios para um horário em que as aulas já tinham terminado. Algumas alunas disseram alto "Que gracinha!", mas a maioria parecia penalizada de ver o bichinho com Snape. Uma vez Tessa sumiu completamente, quando um aluno do primeiro ano quis passar a mão na cabeça dela. O mero olhar de Snape fez o menino soltar um grito e sair correndo. Tessa reapareceu quase enrodilhada nas pernas de seu dono, o coração disparado.

Eles passaram a fazer esse exercício quase diariamente. Tessa respondeu muito bem às saídas e em pouco tempo acostumou-se a ver alunos no corredor, enquanto eles iam passear. Ela soltava gritinhos quando subia nas árvores para explorá-las. Toda vez que voltava, ela pegava a mão de Snape e a colocava sobre sua cabeça – era o equivalente a acariciar um cachorro. Ela abria a boca e mostrava os dentes grandes e fortes, quase como num sorriso bastante símio.

Logo Tessa passou a ser uma sombra de Snape. Para todo o lugar que ele ia, lá estava ela. Durante as refeições no Grande Salão, Tessa ficava embaixo da cadeira de Snape, e não comia nada. Também tinha sido ensinada a nunca pedir comida – "Um verdadeiro Snape jamais implora; requisita e espera, pois será atendido" – e geralmente comia nas masmorras, uma vez por dia, como Hagrid ensinara.

O treinamento para que ela acompanhasse Snape também durante as aulas demorou mais tempo, mas isso se devia à insistência dos alunos em tentar brincar com ela, o que assustava Tessa terrivelmente. Snape a incentivava a morder qualquer um que ela quisesse, mas seminvisos tinham por instinto desaparecer, não atacar. E ela sempre sumia para reaparecer embaixo da grande escrivaninha de Snape.

Mas nada se comparou ao desastre que aconteceu na aula dos Lufa-Lufas de primeiro ano.

Foi um desastre na aula de Poções, mas nem o lendário Neville Longbottom conseguiu fazê-lo daquele tamanho. Era uma mera poção de limpeza, mas o ingrediente errado na hora errada tinha deixado um caldeirão dos alunos da frente altamente instável. Quando Snape se deu conta do que estava para acontecer, ele viu que não havia tempo para mais nada. Gritou:

- Para fora! Todos para fora! Vai explodir! Corram, rápido!

As meninas gritaram, mas muitos dos meninos também, e foi grande o tumulto rumo à sala. Em meio à onda de alunos que gritavam e corriam atabalhoadamente rumo à porta, Snape gritou:

- Tessa! Tessa!

Mas não havia sinal de Tessa. Provavelmente ela estava invisível, escondida embaixo da escrivaninha.

Ele agachou-se e tateou no escuro embaixo, imaginando quanto tempo teria até que o caldeirão –

BUM!

A sorte dele foi estar embaixo da escrivaninha e não ser atingido pelo caldeirão, que terminou também desestabilizando três outros. A explosão secundária estremeceu as masmorras. A escrivaninha foi destruída e Snape ficou desacordado entre os restos de madeira.

E nada de Tessa.


	6. Debaixo dos escombros

Capítulo 6 – Debaixo dos escombros

Hagrid passou uma xícara de chá tamanho gigante a Harry Potter dizendo:

- Faz tempo que vocês não vêm aqui.

Hermione sorriu:

- São as provas, Hagrid. Estamos na época de exames.

Rony quis saber:

- Alguma novidade, Hagrid?

- Não muitas. Mas Tessa já está melhor, e o Prof. Snape parece bem satisfeito com o progresso dela.

- É, nós a vimos na sala de aula algumas vezes – disse Harry – Ela é tão quietinha que não dava para saber que tinha um bicho na sala.

Hagrid sorriu:

- Ela é uma gracinha. Mas foi muito judiada, pobrezinha.

- Também – disse Rony – Ela está com Snape.

- Eu quis dizer que ela foi judiada _antes_ de estar com o Prof. Snape, Rony – esclareceu Hagrid – Demorou muito tempo até ela confiar em mim.

Os três ouviram um barulho abafado.

- O que foi isso?

- Parece ter sido uma explosão.

Outro barulho, dessa vez mais alto e inconfundível.

- *_Foi_* uma explosão. E mais de uma.

Hagrid se levantou:

- Alguém pode ter se machucado. É bom irmos logo.

Mais perto da porta, Rony abriu, mas deu um pulo:

- AAHH!

Canino latiu – o que ele raramente fazia.

- O que foi?

- O bicho! – disse Rony Weasley, vermelho – O bicho do Snape! Estava aqui, mas aí – _puf!_ Ele sumiu.

Hagrid disse:

- E essa agora? Ela deve estar assustada com vocês. Tessa! Tessa, eles são amigos, Tessa. Não vão fazer mal. Pode aparecer, Tessa.

Palavras mágicas. A seminviso reapareceu perto das pernas de Hagrid, olhando fixamente para os três. Hagrid se abaixou e explicou:

- Esses são amigos, Tessa. Harry, Hermione e Rony. Eles não vão fazer mal a você. Pode chegar perto deles.

Cautelosamente, Tessa chegou perto de Rony e deixou Hermione acariciar sua cabeça. Mas ela cheirou Harry longamente. Hagrid indagou:

- O que está fazendo aqui sozinha, Tessa? Onde está o Prof. Snape?

Voltando-se para Hagrid, Tessa abriu a boca e soltou um uivo alto. Ela se agarrou às pernas do gigante, mas seus bracinhos não conseguiram envolvê-lo. Ela tremia.

Harry disse:

- O que ela está tentando dizer?

- Acho que aconteceu alguma coisa, Harry. O Prof. Snape jamais deixaria Tessa sozinha. É melhor irmos logo. Hermione, pegue Tessa.

- E como é que eu pego ela?

- Ora, no colo, como se fosse um bebê.

Antes que Hermione chegasse perto, Tessa se jogou para as pernas de Harry. Rony riu:

- Acho que ela já escolheu no colo de quem ela quer ir. Snape vai ter um troço!

Harry ajeitou a macaquinha no colo enquanto Hagrid apressava todos:

- Vamos, vamos logo!

O grupo correu o mais rápido que pôde para as masmorras e na sala de aula viram o caos formado. Os alunos faziam uma grande multidão do lado de fora. Tessa começou a se agitar no colo de Harry, querendo sair, e ele a colocou no chão. Ela sumiu entre o mar de pernas, entrando na sala.

Lá dentro, eles viram Madame Pomfrey cuidando de um Mestre de Poções desacordado, deitado no chão. Tessa ficou do lado dele, choramingando, ignorando a enfermeira.

- Mas que animal é esse?

- É o bichinho do Prof Snape – disse Hermione – Ela está assustada.

- Pois tente controlá-la para longe dele, Srta. Granger, eu preciso de espaço!

Tessa tinha pegado a mão de Snape e tentava colocá-la na própria cabeça. Mas a mão dele caía, e ela tentava de novo, gemendo e choramingando. Suavemente, Harry pegou Tessa no colo de novo e explicou:

- Madame Pomfrey vai deixar o Prof. Snape bom de novo. Mas ela precisa trabalhar. Vamos esperar aqui.

Tessa fez algo novo:

- Ih, ih.

Mas não tentou sair do colo de Harry, os olhos cheios de lágrimas grudados em Snape. Madame Pomfrey tocou sua varinha na testa do professor, e ele mexeu a cabeça. Ele tentou abrir os olhos:

- Oh...

Madame Pomfrey disse:

- Tem sorte de sua cabeça ser mais dura do que a escrivaninha.

Ele precisou de três tentativas para abrir os olhos. Depois olhou em volta e pareceu alarmado:

- Tessa! Preciso encontrá-la!...

- Eeeeeeeeeck! – fez o animal no colo de Harry.

- Tenha calma, professor – disse Madame Pomfrey – Ela está aqui.

A criaturinha começou a se contorcer no colo de Harry, fazendo os olhos de Snape ganharem um brilho perigoso:

- Sr. Potter, o que pensa que está fazendo?

Perturbado, Harry tentou dizer:

- Madame Pomfrey pediu...

Tessa se desvencilhou de seus braços, gemendo, e se lançou nos braços de Snape.

- ... para segurá-la.

Ele se sentou no chão, e Tessa passou a encostar as bochechas dela nas dele, gemendo baixinho. Ele a colocou em seu colo e a acariciou, dizendo:

- Tudo bem, Tessa. Eu estou bem.

Nada parecia convencer a seminviso, que punha sua mão na cabeça de Snape e colocava a mão dele na sua cabeça. Ele finalmente se ergueu e disse:

- Acho que estou bem agora. Mas exijo uma explicação, Sr. Potter, por estar maltratando um animal indefeso.

Rony disse:

- O quê?

- Eu jamais maltrataria Tessa! – inflou-se Harry – Ela gosta de mim!

Hagrid interveio, alheio à animosidade entre os dois, sorrindo:

- Professor, ela foi buscar ajuda para o senhor! Acredita nisso? Ela foi até a cabana me apanhar! Que bichinha esperta! Lá ela conheceu Harry e os meninos.

Tessa correu para junto de Harry e pegou a mão dele, colocando-a na própria cabeça. Era sinal de que ela obviamente gostava de Harry. Snape estreitou os lábios, e Tessa olhou para seu mestre, curiosa. Um pouco desconcertado, o animal largou Harry e pediu colo a Snape. Aquilo acalmou o Mestre de Poções.

Alheia a isso, Madame Pomfrey disse:

- O senhor já está bom, Prof. Snape. Mas procure descansar muito o resto do dia. Se sentir mais alguma coisa, pode me procurar.

- Excelente – disse ele, azedo – Isso significa que já posso expulsar todos da minha sala de aula?

- Exatamente.

Ele lançou olhares ameaçadores a todos em volta, com Tessa no colo e rosnou para o grupo:

- Então? Por que ainda estão aqui?

Todos, incluindo Madame Pomfrey e Hagrid, apressaram-se em deixar a sala, sob um dos olhares desafiadores de Snape. Quando eles estavam sozinhos, Snape olhou para Tessa, no seu colo, e disse:

- Você deve estar traumatizada demais para esquecer seu bom senso e fazer amizade com *_aqueles_* grifinórios. Por hoje passa. Mas nada de confraternização no futuro!

Ele abriu a porta para seu escritório, e de lá foi para a porta que conectava a seus aposentos. Tessa estava toda agarradinha nele, como se temesse que ele subitamente ficasse doente de novo. Ele a depositou na escrivaninha e ficou olhando-a nos olhos, dizendo:

- Você agiu muito bem, hoje. Mesmo que a explosão a tenha assustado, você agiu como uma sonserina, salvando sua pele e buscando ajuda. Estou orgulhoso de você.

Tessa realmente pareceu entender isso:

- Uh, uh.

Ela pediu colo de novo e como um bebê colocou a cabecinha no ombro de Severo, com um suspiro profundo. Ele a abraçou, acariciando-a:

- Eu sei, eu sei. Eu também fiquei assustado quando não vi você ali. Na verdade, eu fiquei com muito medo de que alguma coisa tivesse lhe acontecido. Eu não me perdoaria, Tessa. Não se fosse você... Parecia... que tudo estava voltando... Aquele dia... Tudo tão... horrível.

Tessa passou a gemer mais alto, dando tapinhas no alto da cabeça de Snape. Ele sorriu:

- É, você tem razão, pequena. Tudo passou, foi apenas um susto. E acho que para comemorar nossa incrível sorte, deveríamos fazer algumas extravagâncias: o que você acha de nós fazermos um jantar especial na masmorra? Excepcionalmente hoje, Tessa, você vai comer na mesa, junto comigo.

Ela deu um daqueles estranhos sorrisos, mostrando todos os dentes a Snape.

- Sabia que você ia gostar. Mas antes disso, banho. Para os dois. Mais tarde lidamos com a bagunça que ficou na sala de aula. Vamos nos preparar para o banho.

Tessa saiu do colo dele e foi até o armário onde ele guardava as toalhas. Lá ela subiu até se pendurar na prateleira indicada. Ele deu um meio sorriso, divertido:

- Ah, você quer ajudar? Talvez eu devesse treiná-la para fazer algumas tarefas, como os trouxas fazem com macacos.

Tessa olhou para ele, parecendo sentida.

- Não me olhe assim. Eu estava brincando! Por favor, Tessa, não me olhe assim.

Mas Tessa não tinha gostado da brincadeira e desceu da prateleira, aborrecida. Ela foi, de cabeça baixa, para sua caminha e lá se deitou. Snape se sentiu tão mal que foi até lá, ajoelhou-se no chão e disse:

- Desculpe, Tessa. Eu não disse aquilo por querer. Foi uma brincadeira e acho que brincar é uma coisa que eu não sei fazer muito bem. Mas graças a você, eu estou querendo aprender. E isso eu nunca quis antes, porque nunca vi sentido. Mas eu quero ver você sorrir, e brincar, e pular. Ver você feliz é importante para mim. Sei que vou cometer erros, muitas vezes, e que vai levar tempo até eu aprender. Mas eu quero que saiba que eu nunca, jamais, pensei em magoar você de qualquer maneira. Você entrou na minha vida de uma maneira muito especial e me deu uma alegria que eu nunca conheci. Devo muito a você. Pode me perdoar?

Thessa se sentou na cama, os olhinhos cheios de lágrimas. Ela pegou a mão de Snape e colocou-a em cima de sua cabeça:

- Uh, uh.

Desculpas aceitas.


	7. Incidente em Hogsmeade

Capítulo 7 – Incidente em Hogsmeade

Naquele fim de semana, Snape teve que fazer uma visita não-programada a Hogsmeade. A explosão na sala de aula tinha destruído diversos jarros de ingredientes e os estoques precisavam ser repostos o quanto antes para não atrapalhar as aulas. Portanto, naquele sábado, ele disse mais uma vez a Tessa:

- Eu sei que vai ser muita gente na rua, mas você já está acostumada aqui em Hogwarts. Só que quando eu entrar no boticário, você não poderá vir junto. Mas pode me esperar lá fora. Eu tentarei ser o mais breve que puder. Já sabe: se precisar se defender, tem minha permissão para usar o que quiser, de dentes a objetos pontiagudos. Ou simplesmente se esconder até eu aparecer. Você é bem esperta, vai pensar em alguma coisa.

Tessa jogou a cabeça para trás e concordou. Ela parecia estar bem animada com a saída.

Os dois saíram animadamente, e os alunos estranharam ver Snape saindo pelo portão da frente num fim de semana que era de visita ao vilarejo perto da escola. O animalzinho seguia atrás de seu mestre, célere, descendo a colina e olhando para coisas novas, coisas além de Hogwarts.

Tessa ficou tão excitava que ia atrás de Snape fazendo "uh, uh" baixinho. Algumas das pessoas passaram a reparar no animal e os que conheciam Snape se admiraram mais ainda. Ele deu uma paradinha na Scribulus, onde havia na vitrine um livro sobre raros caldeirões de barro italiano. Ele se dirigiu ao pequeno seminviso:

- Tessa, eu vou entrar por aquela porta e me demorar um pouco lá dentro. Espere-me na entrada.

Snape se informou sobre o volume e reservou um exemplar para ser entregue em Hogwarts. Quando voltou, uma mulher estava agachada perto de Tessa, dizendo ao animal, com um sorriso:

- Oi! Você está sozinho?

Tessa sumiu na cara da mulher e Snape disse, gélido, acima da moça:

- Não, ela tem dono.

Ela se ergueu, sorrindo para Snape.

- É seu? – a moça tinha uns 20 e poucos anos e olhos que dançavam para Snape – Ele tem nome?

- Tessa.

- Que nome lindo – O cabelo dela era curtinho, quase parecia trouxa – Sabe, eu nunca tinha visto um seminviso de perto. O senhor é um homem de sorte – ela olhou Snape de cima a baixo e o sorriso tornou-se quase predador – Eu acho que Tessa também tem sorte em tê-lo como dono.

Tessa reapareceu agarrada às pernas de Snape, olhando feio para a moça. O Mestre de Poções disse, azedo:

- Obrigado pelo aviso. Se me der licença.

A moça continuou a sorrir e ainda disse, enquanto ele pegava a mão de Tessa e saía dali:

- Eu posso ajudar a cuidar de Tessa!

Snape sequer deu-se ao trabalho de responder, mas Tessa olhou para a moça de tal jeito que Snape podia jurar que ela estava com ciúmes. Ele mesmo estava um pouco irritado com as investidas da moça. Ele achava insultuoso alguém usar Tessa para se aproximar dele.

Mais adiante, no fim da rua, eles estavam na porta do boticário. Snape explicou ao animal:

- Muito bem, Tessa, eu vou ter que entrar aqui. Faça como fez no outro estabelecimento: espere-me na porta e evite estranhos.

Ele deixou Tessa sentadinha ao lado da porta e entrou, já refazendo mentalmente a lista de tudo que iria precisar. Ele conversou com o boticário, que tinha reparado em Tessa, mas desculpou-se por não poder deixá-la entrar na loja. Snape não se deteve nas desculpas do homem. Afinal, ele já tinha decido e explicado a Tessa que a presença dela não poderia ser imposta, portanto ela sabia que tinha que esperar na porta e ficar absolutamente impassível – como uma verdadeira Snape.

O boticário tomou nota da ordem, avisando que alguns itens poderiam demorar, mas tudo seria entregue em Hogwarts à medida que chegasse. Severo assinou o pedido em nome da escola e dirigiu-se para fora. Algumas pessoas olhavam Tessa, mas ninguém se aproximou, então ela estava quietinha. Ao ver Snape, ela ergueu os braços:

- Uh, uh.

Ele olhou para baixo:

- Sentiu minha falta? Parece que sim.

Tessa olhou para ele, baixando os braços de repente, os olhos se arregalando como se estivesse assustada, e então ela simplesmente desapareceu. Snape ficou surpreso:

- Tessa? Tessa, o que foi? O que você viu – ahnnn!

Uma pancada certeira atingiu-o na nuca, e ele caiu de joelhos, atordoado. Um pé mal-intencionado atingiu-lhe as costelas com ainda mais força e ele rolou para o lado, flashes de luz explodindo diante dos olhos, uma dor paralisante se espalhando pelo lado esquerdo. Ele mal conseguiu enxergar seus agressores – sim, porque eram dois – e foi atingido por um soco que o fez temer a perda de dois pré-molares do lado direito. Sentiu um gosto de sangue na boca.

- Um traidor de bruxos como você merece apanhar feito um trouxa!

Mais chutes, desta vez direto no fígado. A dor começava a se comparar à Maldição Cruciatus e ele gemeu, baixinho. Quando ele se curvou, num reflexo, passou a apanhar na linha dos rins e então se arqueou, já sem coordenação. Não sabia quanto tempo conseguiria permanecer consciente.

Foi então que ouviu:

- AAAAIIIIIII!

- O que foi, cara?

- Alguma coisa me mordeu!

- O quê?

- Acho que foi aquele bicho dele! Sabe, aquela coisa horrível e peluda!

- E cadê ele?

- Não sei, não tô vendo!

- AAIIIIIIII!

- Você também?

- Bicho desgraçado! Se eu pegar ele –

- Vamos, vamos embora! Snape não vai a lugar nenhum.

- É, seu maldito – um chute potente atingiu Snape no fígado e ele gemeu – Tenha um pouco de decência e morra, seu traidor! AIIII! Me mordeu de novo!

- Vamos, veja o que ele tem nos bolsos! Aaai! Me mordeu também!

- Esquece, cara! Vamos embora!

-_ Morsmordre!_

Com dois estalidos altos, os agressores desaparataram, deixando Snape no chão e a Marca Negra no ar. Ele mal teve tempo de perceber que os golpes pararam quando deslizou para um momento indolor de inconsciência.

As pessoas começaram a se aglomerar ao verem uma pessoa estendida no chão. Mas ninguém pôde chegar muito perto: havia um seminviso que impedia qualquer um de se aproximar. Tessa estava de olho na multidão, fazendo uma coisa que ela nunca tinha feito antes.

Ela estava rosnando.

Aquele era um fim de semana de visita a Hogsmeade e alguns dos alunos de Hogwarts notaram a confusão perto do boticário. E eles se espantaram:

- É o professor Snape!

- E aquele é o bicho dele! Olha só como ele parece bravo!

- Será que ele atacou o professor?

- Olha só o tamanho do bicho e o estado do Snape! Tinha que ter um bando deles para deixar o Snape nesse estado.

- Ô, sua anta, olha para cima! A Marca Negra! Tá na cara que foi um ataque de Comensais.

- Mas eles não morreram junto com Você-Sabe-Quem?

- Claro que alguns escaparam. E eles queriam vingança.

Harry, Hermione e Rony deixaram o bar Três Vassouras e viram a multidão no fim da rua. Imediatamente foram para lá, abrindo caminho entre estudantes e aldeões chocados. Justino Finch-Fletchley explicou tudo para eles e eles viram Snape machucado, ensangüentado, com uma Tessa histérica e raivosa a seu lado.

Hermione disse:

- Alguém tem que ajudar o Prof. Snape!

- Como, se o bicho não deixa ninguém chegar perto? – quis saber Justino.

- Tem que ser alguém conhecido – disse a jovem grifinória – Eu vou.

Rony disse:

- Mione, a seminviso não está no seu melhor juízo! Ela pode te morder!

- O Prof. Snape precisa de ajuda! E Tessa me conhece. Ela não vai me machucar.

- Hermione, ela é um bicho!

- Hagrid diz que ela é muito inteligente. Quem sabe se eu explicar tudo para ela...

Harry disse:

- Eu vou com você. Ela também me conhece.

Rony disse:

- Eu vou para a escola, avisar o que aconteceu.

- Rápido, Rony!

O ruivo saiu para o lado oposto da rua, e Harry e Hermione foram juntos para onde estava Snape desacordado, o corpo todo esparramado, as vestes negras espalhadas pela rua. Tessa viu os dois se aproximarem lentamente e rosnou para eles.

Hermione disse:

- Tessa! Oi, Tessa, somos nós, lembra da gente? Amigos do Hagrid.

Harry disse:

- Não precisa ter medo, Tessa. Ninguém vai machucar você.

Ela parou de rosnar, mas ficou olhando para eles, hesitante. Harry disse, ainda chegando perto:

- Mione, deixe ela cheirar você. Devagar.

A multidão olhava tudo de respiração suspensa. Tessa não se afastou muito de Snape, mas se aproximou lentamente de Hermione e cheirou os sapatos da garota. Depois ela se dirigiu a Harry e fez a mesma coisa. Então ela voltou para o lado de Snape, choramingando. Harry disse:

- Tessa, viemos ajudar o Prof. Snape.

O seminviso olhou para Harry e soltou um uivo alto. Depois pegou a mão de Snape e ergueu, soltando-a para mostrar que estava sem vida. E os olhinhos dela se voltaram para Harry, implorando que ajudasse seu mestre. Ela ficou mexendo na mão de Snape, tentando colocá-la na cabeça, e as lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos negros e tristes. Harry chegou perto dela e disse, estendendo as mãos:

- Vamos ajudá-lo, Tessa. Agora vem comigo.

Mas Tessa não arredou pé do lado de Snape de jeito nenhum. Só quando Hagrid chegou para transportar Snape até a enfermaria, ela aceitou ir no colo de Harry. Ainda assim, ela não desgrudava os olhos de Snape.

Isso se mostrou um problema com Madame Pomfrey.

- Esse animal não pode ficar na enfermaria!

Tessa sentiu a hostilidade da enfermeira e pôs-se a rosnar de novo. Com ela no colo, Harry explicou:

- Não, Tessa. Madame Pomfrey é amiga. Ela vai ajudar o Prof. Snape.

A enfermeira começou a examinar seu paciente, dizendo:

- Ainda bem que vocês o trouxeram rápido. Ele levou uma surra e tanto.

Hermione disse:

- Madame Pomfrey, Tessa ficou vigiando seu dono o tempo todo. Ela vai ficar desesperada se ficar longe dele. Ninguém vai conseguir tomar conta dela. Por favor, Madame Pomfrey, abra uma exceção.

- Srta. Granger, eu não preciso lhe dizer o tipo de risco sanitário que pode trazer um animal dentro de uma enfermaria!

Harry lembrou:

- Acha mesmo que o Prof. Snape deixaria qualquer um com risco sanitário perto de suas poções? Tessa é um animal limpíssimo, pode acreditar.

Hermione completou:

- E ela é muito quietinha e boazinha. Ele dá aulas com ela na sala e ninguém percebe.

Madame Pomfrey olhou para Tessa e o animal estava de olhos grudados em Snape, olhos esses dos quais vertiam grossas lágrimas. A enfermeira estreitou os lábios e decidiu:

- Muito bem, então, eu abro uma exceção. Mas vocês ficarão responsáveis por alimentá-la e passear com ela para que ela faça suas necessidades bem longe da enfermaria!

Harry quis saber:

- Mas quanto tempo o Prof. Snape vai ficar aqui?

- O tempo que for necessário, Sr. Potter – disse a enfermeira – Até segunda-feira, no mínimo. Agora eu preciso trabalhar.

Harry colocou Tessa no chão e explicou:

- Agora nós temos que ir, mas Madame Pomfrey foi boazinha e vai deixar você ficar aqui. Fique bem quietinha, ouviu?

- Uh, uh.

- Ele vai ficar orgulhoso de você.

Tessa ficou dia e noite ao lado de seu dono, sem arredar o pé. Quando Madame Pomfrey chegava para trocar algum curativo ou dar uma dose de poção a seu paciente, a seminviso ficava embaixo da cama. Mas quando a enfermeira não estava olhando, Tessa subia na cama de seu mestre e se enrodilhava perto dele para dormir.

Ela também mal deu atenção a Harry e Hermione, que vieram trazer comida e água. A comida ela nem tocou, mas ela aceitou um pouco de água fresca. Ela não aceitou passear e choramingava ao lado de Snape toda vez que Harry sugeria sair.

Foi numa dessas ocasiões que Snape acordou.

- Tessa, já faz dois dias – disse Harry – Você tem que estar com vontade!

Choramingo.

- Harry, é melhor não insistir - Hermione disse – Ela não deixou ninguém chegar perto dele na rua. Acha que agora vai deixar a cama dele só por causa de um xixizinho?

O Menino-Que-Matou-Voldemort abanou a cabeça:

- Nunca vi esse tipo de devoção, a não ser em uns poucos cachorros. Tessa, espero que o Prof. Snape saiba a sorte que ele tem por ter você.

Uma voz grave veio da cama, um pouco quebrada:

- Ele sabe.

- Uh, uh!

Tessa subiu na cama e pulou de alegria, soltando gritinhos que ecoaram na enfermaria vazia. Snape deu um meio sorriso e acariciou a cabeça dela:

- Sentiu minha falta?

- Uh, uh.

Hermione disse:

- Tessa não deixou seu lado, professor. Precisa ver as coisas que ela fez.

Madame Pomfrey chegou, irritada:

- Que barulho infernal é esse? – ela viu a cena – O animal está em sua cama, Severo! Isso eu não vou tolerar!

Assustada, Tessa desceu da cama, escondendo-se embaixo dela. Mesmo enfraquecido, Snape lançou um olhar gélido para a enfermeira:

- Sugiro que modere seu tom de voz com Tessa.

Madame Pomfrey não se intimidou:

- Vejo que está bem melhor, Prof. Snape. Até o senhor acordar, seu animal se comportou exemplarmente. Eu estava para fazer um elogio quando ela resolveu virar traquinas.

Harry tentou mediar o conflito:

- Ela só ficou muito excitada por ver o Prof. Snape acordado, Madame Pomfrey. Ela não fez por mal.

- O que me lembra, Sr. Potter – disse Snape, erguendo uma sobrancelha –, o que _voc_ está fazendo aqui?

- Madame Pomfrey só deixou Tessa ficar aqui sob a condição de que Hermione e eu cuidássemos dela. Mas ela não comeu nada esse tempo todo. Ela é muito dedicada ao senhor.

Hermione ajudou:

- É, sim, professor. Primeiro ela não deixou ninguém chegar perto do senhor, depois que os comensais foram embora, aí –

- Espere um pouco, garota – Snape estava meio tonto, e a moça em nada ajudava, falando muito rápido – Vocês viram tudo isso?

Era hora de contar a história toda.

Logo Harry e Hermione estavam sentados na enfermaria, dizendo ao Mestre de Poções tudo o que tinha se passado, e o que Tessa tinha feito. Madame Pomfrey fez vistas grossas e Tessa pôde ficar na cama, agarradinha a Snape.

Harry também disse que ele tinha encontrado sangue em seu colete, sangue esse que tinha vindo de Tessa, mas ela não estava ferida. Snape quase riu ao se dar conta de que Tessa tinha atacado seus agressores, mordendo-os com força. "Espero que eles não tenham passado nenhuma doença a ela", foi o comentário ferino do professor.

Alheia à conversa sobre ela própria, Tessa acariciava Snape, feliz por ter seu mestre de volta. Snape também a acariciava, e ela suspirou, satisfeita. Mais um susto tinha passado.

Outros poderiam vir.


	8. Do nada, vem a mudança

Capítulo 8 – Do nada, vem a mudança

Nas semanas seguintes, Snape e Tessa prosseguiram alegremente com suas vidas. Gradualmente, Tessa deixou de se assustar com os alunos e professores. Ela passou a ser vista até na sala de professores e costumava também divertir imensamente o Prof. Dumbledore, que disfarçadamente lhe dava docinhos debaixo da mesa no Salão Principal. Snape fingia que não via, mas o diretor dava uma piscadinha e um sorrisinho inocente.

A vida era boa e simples, e os dois iam satisfeitos. Tessa pegara o hábito de dormir enrodilhada com Snape, e isso ajudava aos dois não terem mais pesadelos. Snape também se habituara à trouxinha peluda junto do seu corpo.

Era uma mudança que Snape jamais tinha pensado em ocorrer na sua vida. Uma mudança bem-vinda, sob diversos aspectos, e ele nem tinha perdido tanto de sua privacidade quanto teria suposto a princípio.

Para os alunos, ele parecia mais afável, embora não menos rigoroso. Ao verem Tessa feliz e saudável, convenceram-se de que Snape afinal não era um monstro e que o animal não era escravizado nem brutalizado. Seu professor estava surgindo sob uma nova luz; era mais humano e menos cruel. Para os professores, Snape mudara, sim, mas de maneira sutil. Parecia que ele tinha sido polido, e muita de sua aspereza tinha sido retirada. Mudanças notáveis.

Mas outra mudança estava prestes a ocorrer.

Uma noite ele foi dormir com um seminviso na cama.

E de manhã acordou com uma mulher em seus braços.

Por vários segundos, o choque o fez ficar paralisado, como se seu corpo tivesse sido substituído por chumbo. Ele conseguiu se mexer um pouco, apenas o suficiente para se certificar que não estava sonhando nem imaginando a moça nua na sua cama.

Ainda no sono, ela se virou, os cabelos negros salpicando o rosto jovem e conhecido.

Um rosto que deveria estar morto e enterrado.

Theresa Applegate.

O segundo choque o fez prender a respiração, procurando não sobressaltar sua... companheira de cama?

Com cuidado, ele se retirou da cama silenciosamente e colocou um roupão por cima de sua roupa de dormir. Mas suas mãos tremiam, as pernas também e ele teve que se sentar na cama.

Nesse momento, a moça se mexeu mais uma vez nas cobertas, abrindo os braços. Com ar sonolento, ela abriu os olhos, olhou para Snape e sorriu. Mas de alguma maneira alguma coisa lhe pareceu errada, e ela franziu o cenho pequeno e delicado.

Os grandes olhos negros da moça olharam com cuidado para a cama onde ela se deitava e então ela se sentou. Depois, espantada, olhou para as próprias mãos, como se não as visse por muito tempo.

O que provavelmente era verdade.

Ela se voltou para Snape e puxou as cobertas sobre os seios.

- Pr... pro... – as palavras saíam com dificuldade de uma garganta que parecia não ser usada há meses – Prof- professor...?

Snape cerrou a mandíbula, ergueu-se e disse, em uma voz mais gelada do que um vento de nevasca:

- Pode se servir de minhas roupas para se cobrir. Em seguida, conversaremos.

E foi para o banheiro, sem olhar para trás.

Ele jamais teria falado com Tessa daquele jeito.

Ao entrar no banheiro, Snape verificou que ainda estava trêmulo. Eram tantas emoções ao mesmo tempo, nenhuma delas muito agradável. Ele lavou o rosto, trocou de roupa e respirou fundo. Como um bom sonserino, ele sabia aceitar a realidade dos fatos. Ele procurou limpar alguns dos pensamentos em sua cabeça e abriu a porta cuidadosamente.

Theresa Applegate estava usando uma de suas camisas brancas e uma calça preta – as roupas eram tremendamente grandes para seu corpo magro e delicado. Ela olhava a cama quando ele entrou. Ao ver que ele a encarava, ela deu de ombros, sorrindo sem graça:

- Tudo parecia tão grande antes...

Ignorando o comentário, Snape observou os pés descalços dela e disse, ainda com voz fria:

- Cubra seus pés com meias, já que meus sapatos não vão servir. Temos que ir imediatamente ao diretor.

Theresa disse, com muito esforço para não chorar:

- Professor, eu... eu... sinto muito...

Uma dor cortou-lhe o coração e ele disse, mais áspero do que pretendia:

- Discutiremos isso com o diretor. Agora cubra os seus pés. Estarei esperando na sala de estar.

Mais uma vez ele a deixou sozinha no quarto, como se estivesse fugindo dela. Na verdade, o que ele não podia suportar era o fato de que não havia mais Tessa naquele lugar. Nunca mais haveria.

E ele tinha que se acostumar àquilo.

A subida até o escritório de Dumbledore foi duplamente penosa. Severo caminhava apressadamente, com as vestes esvoaçando como sempre, sem olhar para a moça que tentava desajeitadamente acompanhá-lo. Ela não só estava apenas de meias no frio chão de pedras como mal tinha recuperado o movimento de pernas eretas. Snape sabia que atrás dele não vinha a figura amada de um seminviso pretinho e peludo.

Ele se sentia traído. Culpado. Com raiva. Decepcionado. A perda era imensa, e quanto mais ele pensava, mais parecia que ele não iria suportar.

- Baba-de-moça.

Nem o nome do doce que servia de senha para o escritório do diretor podia ser mais infeliz.

Dumbledore recebeu-o distraidamente:

- Bom-dia, Severo, eu – ele se deteve ao olhar a moça que o acompanhava – Eu... estou sem palavras.

Snape rosnou:

- Como eu fiquei de manhã ao não encontrar Tessa nos meus aposentos, e sim, ela.

Ele tinha dito aquilo com extremo desprezo. A moça deu de ombros:

- Professor Dumbledore, eu nem sei direito o que aconteceu, eu só sei –

Foi interrompida:

- Ora, essa é muito boa! Está mais do que óbvio que você é uma animaga não-registrada e vem se divertindo há meses com esse joguinho infantil de se passar por um animal!

- Isso não é verdade! – ela ficou vermelha – Eu não sou animaga!

- Então como explica ter virado um seminviso durante meses?

O Prof. Dumbledore sugeriu:

- Talvez fosse melhor deixar a Srta. Applegate explicar o que aconteceu, Severo. Por favor, Theresa, sente-se. Drops de limão?

Ela aceitou um, e a sacarose atingiu suas papilas gustativas como não faziam há meses. Ela sentiu o corpo inteiro reagir ao açúcar, que não ingeria há tanto tempo.

- Eu não sei direito o que houve – começou ela – Mas tudo aconteceu na noite da batalha aqui em Hogwarts, perto da Floresta Proibida. Voldemort estava usando um feitiço para retirar magia das pessoas, e ele foi direto atrás de Harry Potter, enquanto os demais Comensais da Morte se espalhavam por Hogwarts, penetrando as barreiras de proteção. Eu vi que um bando de Comensais tinha cercado o Prof. Snape. Eles estavam muito bravos, e eu fui lá ajudar, porque o Prof. Snape parecia quase morto. Mas eles eram muitos e logo me dominaram. Só o que eu sei é que fui atingida por dezenas de maldições e feitiços. Eles me transformavam em bichos, me erguiam no ar, rasgavam minhas roupas, me machucavam e me arrancavam os cabelos, às vezes tudo isso ao mesmo tempo. Jamais senti tanta dor. Numa dessa ocasiões, eu fui transformada em seminviso. Logo depois disso, uma luz intensa apareceu. Um Comensal caiu em cima de mim e acho que foi por isso que a luz não me atingiu. Eu não sei o que era aquilo.

Dumbledore esclareceu:

- A luz veio do confronto entre Voldemort e Harry. Sabe, Voldemort tentou absorver a magia de Harry, mas como os dois compartilham alguns poderes, Harry terminou absorvendo alguns dos poderes de Voldemort. A magia dos dois interagiu de forma desastrosa, arrasando tudo e todos num raio de quase um quilômetro. Provavelmente seja por isso que você sobreviveu.

Theresa deu de ombros:

- Não sei. Fiquei desacordada muito tempo. Acordei na Floresta, e eu era um animal. Durante muito tempo eu pensei e agi como um animal. Mas eu não era um e sempre saía perdendo na competição por comida ou abrigo. Um dia, eu vi Hagrid cuidando de alguns animais e me lembrei de algumas coisas – Hogwarts, as aulas, os professores, o que tinha acontecido. Eu não tinha certeza se o Prof. Snape tinha sobrevivido, então entrei nas masmorras, invisível. Vi que ele estava bem, e isso me aliviou. Fiquei lá durante alguns dias, com fome e ferida pelo que tinha passado na Floresta. No final, a fome me venceu e eu resolvi me mostrar para ele. Mas eu estava com muito medo. Eu não tinha certeza do tipo de recepção que eu teria.

Snape retorquiu:

- Fala isso porque me considera um canalha do tipo que é capaz de chutar um animal ferido e não alimentá-lo?

- Achei que não gostasse de animais – confessou ela – Mas eu não planejei nada. Quando percebi que Hagrid queria cuidar de mim, fiquei triste – porque eu nunca mais o veria, Prof. Snape. Eu comecei a entender as palavras quando Hagrid me disse que o senhor não queria ficar comigo. Eu quis muito ficar com o senhor. Felizmente o senhor decidiu me aceitar. Eu lhe agradeço muito tudo que fez por Tessa. Esse era meu apelido quando eu era criança.

Snape rosnou:

- Você não merece esse nome.

Theresa sentiu como se uma lança furasse seu coração.

- Desculpe, professor. Eu não planejei nada do que aconteceu. Foi um instinto maior do que eu – o de ficar com o senhor, de protegê-lo quando precisou.

O Mestre de Poções ia dar uma resposta sarcástica quando o Prof. Dumbledore indagou:

- E como conseguiu voltar à sua forma humana?

- Isso eu não sei. Pode ser que a maldição tenha acabado, simplesmente.

Snape cuspiu:

- E espera que eu acredite nisso?!

Dumbledore admoestou-o:

- Severo, procure se controlar.

Mas Theresa já estava chorando:

- Desculpe, professor. Eu nunca quis magoá-lo, eu juro. Nada foi planejado.

Snape se levantou:

- Bem, diretor, creio que tudo já foi esclarecido. Com isso, eu deixo a Srta. Applegate a seus cuidados para o senhor verificar que eu não a maltratei, molestei ou abusei em qualquer forma ou natureza. De agora em diante, ela volta a ser uma aluna regular de Corvinal, uma que está com muita matéria atrasada e vai querer começar logo a recuperar o atraso. Se me derem licença!

Ele se virou, as vestes ondulando em sua direção e deixou o escritório do diretor, ignorando os chamados do Prof. Dumbledore. Theresa afundou o rosto nas mãos, chorando:

- Se eu soubesse que isso seria tão dolorido, eu jamais teria voltado a ser humana. Eu nunca quis magoar ninguém, juro... Eu era muito feliz. Acredito que também dei muitas alegrias ao Prof. Snape quando estava com ele.

Dumbledore suspirou:

- Você não tem culpa de nada, Theresa. O Prof. Snape também não. Ele só está aborrecido por perder alguém que ele amava.

- Prof. Dumbledore – disse Theresa, entre lágrimas –, eu o amo. Por isso Tessa era tão dedicada a ele. Puro amor. Mas agora ele me odeia. Eu não sei se vou suportar que ele me odeie de novo.

- Tenha calma, minha querida – disse o velho professor – Dê tempo ao tempo. Ele vai melhorar, você vai ver.

De algum modo, Theresa duvidava que aquilo fosse verdade.


	9. O ponto de mutação

Capítulo 9 – O ponto de mutação

A história da aluna que vencera a morte e voltara do além correu por toda Hogwarts. Primeiro Theresa passou por uma avaliação completa com Madame Pomfrey, que constatou uma deficiência protéica e passou uma dieta à base de carnes e ovos.

Seus pais foram avisados e no primeiro fim-de-semana eles vieram ver a filha, numa concessão especial do conselho da escola. Houve choradeira e muito embaraço por parte da garota. Eles mal podiam acreditar que tinham sua filha de volta e ela iria terminar Hogwarts aquele ano.

Apesar de ser da Corvinal, Theresa passou muitas horas com a Profª McGonagall, que dava Transfiguração. Durante dias, as duas conversaram sobre o que tinha acontecido, Theresa prestando as informações que sabia e a Profª McGonagall tentando achar uma explicação. O mais perto disso que encontraram foi uma justificativa. Theresa tinha toda a habilidade (mas não o treino) para ser uma animaga; talvez isso a tivesse ajudado a reter suas lembranças como humana enquanto era um seminviso. Esse era o maior desafio de um animago: manter-se pensando como um humano mesmo na forma animal.

A moça aceitou o convite de Minerva e se submeteu ao treinamento para obter um registro no Ministério da Magia como animaga. Dessa maneira, ela poderia reverter o feitiço, se por acaso ela se visse novamente na mesma situação. Se é que aquela situação pudesse se repetir algum dia.

Mas em meio a toda aquela badalação, Theresa estava extremamente deprimida. A última coisa que ela queria na vida aconteceu: ela tinha decepcionado Severo. E tinha feito isso por voltar a ser humana, então ela se odiava por isso. Ela não dormia, sentindo falta daquele corpo sólido e quente a seu lado. Ela chorava entre os quatro postes de sua cama, as cortinas fechadas, lembrando-se do dia em que quase matara Snape de susto quando subira nos dosséis da cama dele.

Tudo isso acabara para nunca mais voltar.

Nunca mais.

Por outro lado, ela descobriu que ficar ao lado de Snape todos aqueles meses a tinha ensinado muito sobre Poções. Como ele vivia falando com Tessa sobre ingredientes, receitas e a correta manipulação de ingredientes, Theresa estava craque na matéria e apta a fazer seus exames de N.I.E.M.s a qualquer momento.

Claro, isso não ajudou em nada a amenizar sua situação com Snape.

Ele simplesmente a ignorava, e evitava contato com qualquer um. Durante as refeições no Salão Principal, muita gente ficava encarando os dois, esperando ver algum olhar mudo entre os dois protagonistas da maior história de Hogwarts do ano, depois da derrota de Voldemort. Mas nada disso acontecia. Theresa evitava olhar a mesa dos professores e Snape, quando aparecia (o que era raro) para as refeições, não lançava um único olhar para as mesas de estudantes que não fosse cheio de desprezo e ódio.

Os alunos notaram, sem saudade, que seu professor voltara a ser sarcástico, cruel e injusto, mas isso era ainda pior com a aluna do sétimo ano de Corvinal que tinha sido seu animal de estimação. Theresa Applegate era constantemente alvo de tiradas sarcásticas, comentários cruéis e perseguição implacável. Até Harry Potter, flagelo da existência de Snape, tinha ficado em segundo plano. Com os alunos, Snape era cruel; com seus colegas professores, ele estava intratável. Nem mesmo Hagrid, que normalmente ignorava o jeito ácido de Snape, arriscava iniciar uma conversa com ele.

Isso era em público. Em particular, a coisa era pior.

Snape tinha localizado a esquecida garrafa de uísque de fogo e voltara a fazer extenso uso dela. Sentado em frente à lareira que um dia abrigara a cama com cobertores, ele deixava a bebida embaralhar as imagens que pareciam gravadas a ferro e fogo na sua mente: Tessa rindo e pulando, Tessa tomando banho, Tessa pegando a mão dele e colocando em sua cabeça, Tessa dormindo com ele, suspirando de pura felicidade...

Uma ilusão. E agora ele tinha um vazio no peito.

Como ele pudera pensar que algum animal pudesse realmente ter algum tipo de dedicação a ele? Ele não tinha sequer amigos, como podia ter imaginado que conseguiria cuidar de um animal? Ela deveria estar se divertindo às suas custas. Naquele exato momento, provavelmente ela estava rindo com suas amigas, rindo _dele_, contando a todos sobre seus hábitos pessoais, sua aparência quando nu, citando as coisas que ele explicava sobre ser "um verdadeiro Snape" ou outras informações degradantes desse tipo. Claro que adolescentes não iam deixar passar essa oportunidade para ridicularizar um professor.

E a garrafa esvaziou-se rapidamente.

Aos fins de semana, Snape passou a ser figura cativa no pub Cabeça de Javali, em Hogsmeade, onde ia comprar uísque. Outras noites ele aparatava até o Beco Diagonal para ir renovar o estoque de bebidas na Travessa do Tranco. Ostensivamente, era o que parecia. Mas Snape nunca se deixava ficar bêbado. Não, ele tinha sido forjado no fogo da batalha e sempre tinha sido um guerreiro – nunca se deixava abater.

Mas aquele vazio...

- _Já chega!_

Theresa viu que seus colegas no salão comunal olhavam para ela com cara de espanto e só então se deu conta de que tinha falado em voz alta. Que tola!

Sua amiga Deborah, que estudava a seu lado, indagou:

- O que foi, Thessa?

- Eu já te pedi para me chamar de Theresa!

- Desculpa. Eu sempre te chamei de Thessa, antes de –

Theresa interrompeu, irritada:

- É, mas o que aconteceu, aconteceu, e eu não posso fingir que nada aconteceu, entende?

- Eu sei – disse a amiga – Já pedi desculpas!

- Não, Debi – ela suspirou – Quem tem que pedir desculpas sou eu. Me desculpe por falar contigo daquele jeito. Mas eu estou tão nervosa, não consigo nem dormir...

Deborah era a única pessoa a quem Theresa tinha contado tudo o que realmente acontecera, fora Dumbledore e McGonagall. Debi, como era chamada, descobrira que tinha perdido a amiga-menina com uma paixão adolescente por seu professor de Poções, mas ganhara uma amiga-mulher com um amor não-correspondido por Severo Snape.

Para Deborah, Theresa podia contar a decisão que tomara.

- Eu preciso falar com ele, Debi. De qualquer jeito.

- Shhh! Fala baixo! Quer que todo o salão comunal saiba disso? Ou pior ainda: tá doida para levar uma azaração no meio da cara, é?

- Qualquer coisa é melhor do que esse silêncio.

- Theresa, você ficou louca? Snape vai te deixar em detenção até o dia da formatura!

- Pois eu vou falar com ele de qualquer jeito. E vai ser é agora – Theresa se levantou e saiu porta afora, ignorando os apelos da amiga e os olhares espantados dos demais colegas.

- O que significa isso?!

- Professor, por favor, precisamos conversar.

- Não temos nada a dizer, Srta. Applegate – ele disse, naquela voz gelada que ela aprendera a odiar – Cinqüenta pontos a menos para Corvinal por invadir meus aposentos.

- Eu não saio daqui até esclarecermos tudo!

- Como eu já disse, não há o que esclarecer. Cem pontos a menos.

- Eu não aceito isso! – ela se ajoelhou no chão – Também não me importa quantos pontos vá tirar. Por favor, professor, se o senhor algum dia teve carinho por Tessa, por favor, fale comigo.

O rosto dele se fechou numa carranca perigosa, e ele sibilou por entre os dentes:

- Não ouse pronunciar esse nome na minha frente.

- Mas ela sou eu! – Theresa sentiu as lágrimas encherem seu rosto – Não pode negar isso!

- Tessa se foi quando a senhorita voltou – disse Snape, com desprezo – Talvez ela nunca tenha realmente existido, mas não ouse se comparar a ela.

- Nós duas somos uma só: uma pessoa que o ama demais!

- Você não sabe do que está falando, menina! Pare com essa pretensão de falar a respeito de coisas que você absolutamente desconhece!

- Uma coisa que eu conheço é meu coração, e sei que ele é seu – As lágrimas escorriam por sua bochecha – Como explica essa devoção de Tessa? Era puro amor!

- Isso é absolutamente ridículo! Olhe para você! Não vê o papel que está fazendo?

- Não, não vejo! – ela andou de joelhos para perto dele – E não me importo, Severo Snape. Mais uma vez eu não como e não durmo por sua causa. Tudo que eu fiz foi retornar à minha forma humana, sem querer! Acredite: não passa sequer uma hora inteira sem que eu lamente isso ter acontecido! Eu tinha felicidade e contentamento e isso foi arrancado de mim! Mas não posso me sentir culpada por coisas que não fiz!

Snape se inflou, o vozeirão perigosamente ameaçador:

- Não fez?! Então vai negar ter insistido para que eu a adotasse em meus aposentos? Vai negar ter quase morrido de fome para me forçar a tomá-la como bichinho de estimação?

- Eu só estava triste por achar que meu amor não era correspondido! Mas depois... ele foi. Ele foi correspondido. Você me amou!

- Não confunda as coisas, garota! Eu tinha muita afeição por um animalzinho que era carinhoso e dedicado. Isso não tem qualquer semelhança com corresponder às expectativas românticas mal-direcionadas de uma adolescente inexperiente!

- Não percebe? Você se deixou ser amado! É a mesma coisa, Severo! Amor é amor, não importa se por um bichinho, um filho ou uma esposa. Você tem essa capacidade. Não a reprima. Ela está dentro de você, mas da mesma forma que um seminviso se assusta e some, você também se assusta e deixa esse amor desaparecer dentro de você.

Snape andou pelo quarto, irritado:

- Isso não está levando a lugar nenhum! A senhorita deve se retirar imediatamente! Vou reportar seu comportamento ao seu diretor de casa na primeira oportunidade!

Theresa balançou a cabeça, os ombros caídos, os olhos vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar:

- Nada disso importa e se você não consegue compreender isso, então você tem razão: isso não está levando a lugar nenhum. Nada vai adiantar.

- Levante-se e saia daqui.

- Não sem antes me prometer uma coisa: não deixe esse amor dentro de você morrer por causa do que aconteceu entre nós. Se quiser me odiar, me odeie o quanto quiser, mas não jogue fora a chance de ser feliz, nem que seja com uma outra pessoa. Eu não vou conseguir ser feliz sem você, mas talvez você possa ser feliz sem mim, e só o que eu quero é vê-lo feliz. Seja como for. Por favor, prometa. Não mate esse amor que você tem dentro de si, porque ele é puro e é lindo.

Snape teve que respirar fundo para dizer:

- Qualquer coisa para a senhorita sair daqui imediatamente.

- Não se esqueça de sua promessa. Por favor. O senhor costuma cumprir suas promessas; cumpra essa também.

- Agora vá embora antes que eu a jogue daqui para fora. A senhorita não está mais fazendo sentido. Volte para a sua casa. Se isso se repetir, vou cuidar pessoalmente de sua expulsão de Hogwarts, e não importa que seja cinco minutos antes de sua formatura!.

Theresa se levantou, e com olhos vazios, olhou para o homem que um dia tinha sido seu mestre e que a tinha olhado com carinho:

- Não se preocupe. Prometo que isso não vai se repetir. Eu também cumpro minhas promessas.

Ela deu meia volta e deixou as masmorras.

Desnecessário dizer que Snape jogou seu copo de uísque dentro da lareira, irritado.

A noite estava perdida.


	10. Comunicação intensa

Eu queria agradecer a todos que deixaram reviews e minhas betas, que sempre me cutucaram sobre coisas que funcionam numa história. Acho que todo mundo ou tem, ou teve, ou sempre quis ter um bichinho de estimação, por isso essa história geralmente é bem tocante para todos que lêem. 

Capítulo 10 – Comunicação intensa

As últimas semanas de aula vieram rápidas, e todos os alunos se afundaram em preparativas para os exames. Os do quinto e sétimo anos começaram a entrar em estado crítico por causa dos N.O.M.s e N.I.E.M.s. Muitos deles baixaram enfermaria devido a nervos ou exaustão.

Uma série candidata aos cuidados de Madame Pomfrey era Theresa, embora ela nem se desse conta. Mas a histeria dos N.I.E.M.s nada tinha ver com isso. O caso dela era diferente: depressão profunda.

Theresa deixou de comer e dormir, e tinha dificuldade para estudar. Todos os seus colegas, seus professores, até seus pais, atribuíam isso à experiência da batalha em Hogwarts e aos exames de final de escola. Eles não podiam adivinhar que Theresa estava caindo em depressão por um amor não-correspondido.

Ela já mostrara tendência à depressão, e a amiga Déborah estava muito preocupada. Ela foi falar com o diretor da casa, o Prof. Flitwick. Ele chamou Theresa para uma conversa (ostensivamente uma entrevista para Orientação Vocacional) que em nada resultou. Contudo, o pequeno professor não era totalmente distraído e notou o estado geral deplorável da jovem. Ele falou com a amiga Déborah mais uma vez e finalmente descobriu do que se tratava: assuntos do coração.

Flitwick teve que tomar uma medida extrema.

- Professora, podemos conversar?

- Claro, Filius. Do que se trata?

- É um assunto acadêmico de natureza sensível. Teria que ser num lugar privado.

- Vamos ao meu gabinete.

Como a sala do minúsculo professor ficava no sétimo andar, ele não teve dificuldades em chegar ao gabinete dela, na Torre de Grifinória, o mais rápido que suas curtas perninhas lhe permitiam. Ao chegar foi recebido com um sorriso e chá. Ele sorriu de volta:

- Você sabe mesmo como receber as pessoas.

- É, mas não espalhe senão eu iria ter mais visitantes do que Alvo – Minerva McGonagall indicou-lhe uma cadeira com livros para ele se sentar – Diga, Filius, o que o aflige?

- Como eu disse antes, é um assunto sensível. Uma das alunas de minha casa... ela está sofrendo muito por... problemas de coração.

- Oh, pobrezinha. Mas elas são jovens, elas se recuperam rapidamente.

- Não esse caso, Minerva. Eu... não tenho jeito para lidar com essas coisas, e sendo uma aluna que deposita muita confiança em você...

- Em mim?

- Sim, você a treinou para ser animaga. Ela gosta muito de você.

Minerva arregalou os olhos:

- Oh, Merlim! Está falando de Theresa Applegate?

- Ela mesma. Está apaixonada por Severo.

- Severo? – Minerva só arregalou os olhos ainda mais – Oh, coitadinha! Acha que foi por causa do.... incidente?

- Não segundo me disse uma amiga dela. Ela já era apaixonada por ele antes do incidente. Talvez esteja aí a raiz do nosso problema.

- Oh, Filius, mas isso não é tão grave. A mocinha logo se apaixonará por outro e...

- Isso se ela sobreviver, Minerva – disse o professor de Feitiços gravemente.

- Como assim?

- Você também não tem reparado nela, não é? Pois eu só reparei hoje. Ela está muito debilitada, não come e não dorme. Está sempre chorando. Eu começo a temer... o pior, Minerva. Ela pode ficar suicida.

- Pelas barbas de Nostradamus! E o que eu posso fazer?

- Fale com ela. Eu não tenho muito jeito para esses assuntos de mulher. Além do mais, você ensinou-a a ser uma animaga. Ela gosta de você. Vai escutar o que disser.

- Eu vou falar com ela. Vamos ver como ela reage. Depois marcamos uma nova reunião.

- Obrigado, Minerva. Seu chá estava delicioso.

As investidas de Minerva McGonagall para tirar a jovem Applegate de seu estado depressivo resultaram num redundante fracasso. Oh, elas conversaram, e exaustivamente. Mas Theresa estava imersa em tristeza e pensamentos negativos. Ela tentou tranqüilizar sua professora de Transfiguração, dizendo que estava cumprindo o que prometera ao Prof. Snape: não mais procurá-lo. Os apelos de Minerva caíram em ouvidos moucos.

Foi isso que levou a vice-diretora a buscar ajuda mais alta em Hogwarts. Ela explicou a situação ao Prof. Dumbledore, que por sua vez foi buscar cooperação de Severo Snape. Não foi nada fácil. O Mestre de Poções, irritadiço e irredutível, esbravejou, vituperou, esperneou e resistiu o quanto pôde, mas no final a vontade do diretor de Hogwarts prevaleceu. Snape ficou de falar com a moça – e teve que prometer que a trataria de maneira civilizada.

Theresa ultimamente tinha passado muitas de suas tardes perto do lago, olhando as árvores em cima das quais costumava brincar quando era seminviso. Enquanto seus colegas se preparavam para os terríveis N.I.E.M.s, ela se refugiava em tempos felizes e lembranças contentes.

Mas seu idílio foi interrompido:

- Oi, Theresa.

Ela deu um raro sorriso ao ver quem tinha chegado:

- Harry! Você não deveria estar estudando?

- Eu posso perguntar o mesmo. Você também está para prestar os N.I.E.M.s.

Theresa deu de ombros:

- Isso não é mais muito importante para mim. Eu quis vir aqui olhar esse lugar antes de ter que deixar Hogwarts.

- Aqui é muito bonito.

- Terei boas lembranças desse lugar.

- A gente costumava olhar lá de cima quando você vinha... passear.

- Eu adorava. Ficava esperando por isso o dia inteiro.

- Tem uma coisa que eu queria lhe perguntar... sobre o incidente.

- O quê é?

- Quando você era... era... bom, era Tessa, você gostava de mim, não é? Mas por quê? Nós nunca fomos amigos.

- Não sei bem por quê. As coisas tinham uma perspectiva diferente, sabe? Acho que eu sabia que você não era capaz de me machucar. Você tem muito jeito com animais, Harry.

- Eu tenho uma coruja, Edwiges.

- Eu sei, a grande coruja-das-neves, não é? Eu acho sua coruja muito linda.

- Obrigada – Harry ficou calado, olhando o lago – Theresa... Desculpe dizer, mas você não me parece muito bem.

- Não precisa se preocupar comigo, Harry. São só... problemas.

- É o Prof. Snape, não é? Ele tem te tratado mal, eu sei. Até parou de pegar no meu pé, e eu era o alvo favorito dele.

Theresa ficou tensa:

- O Prof. Snape está sob o impacto do incidente. Você não deve julgá-lo.

- Corre por aí que você gosta dele.

- Isso é verdade. E esse é todo o problema.

- É porque ele é professor? Ou é porque ninguém gosta dele?

- Oh, mas é ele que não gosta de mim. Ou pelo menos é o que ele diz.

- Que quer dizer?

- Acho que você, como muita gente, ficou surpreso quando viu que ele gostava muito de Tessa. Muita gente acha que ele é incapaz de amar, e isso não é verdade. Ele gostava de Tessa. Não gostava?

- Claro que sim. Dava para ver.

- Acho que até ele pensou que não sabia amar. Mas amou um bichinho e não quer me amar. Então o problema é comigo, é pessoal. Além disso, quando voltei a ser humana, ele achou que tinha perdido a única coisa que amou e ficou com ainda mais raiva de mim. A culpa toda é minha.

- Eu acho que você está sendo muito dura com você mesma. Pense bem: você tem certeza de que quer namorar o Snape? Ele é muito mais velho que a gente.

- Isso não me importa. Ele gostava de Tessa, e ela era jovem. Agora ele me odeia. Era melhor quando eu era bicho, Harry. Tudo fazia sentido, tudo era simples. Aliás, tudo ainda continua simples.

Uma voz diferente discordou:

- Dificilmente essa é uma questão simples, Srta. Applegate.

- Prof. Snape! – disse Harry, estremecendo levemente - Eu não ouvi o senhor chegar!

Snape trazia a cara fechada e comentou, sardônico:

- O senhor continua com seu talento para constatar o óbvio, Sr. Potter. Notável.

Harry ficou vermelho, dizendo:

- Bom, então é melhor eu não estragar seu passeio, senhor. Vou voltar para o castelo.

Theresa aproveitou a oportunidade e disse:

- Espere que eu vou com você, Harry.

Snape a fez interromper-se:

- Não tão depressa, mocinha. Há um ou dois pequenos assuntos que precisamos esclarecer.

Harry lançou para Theresa um olhar de solidariedade e afastou-se dos dois, indo em direção ao castelo. Desafiadora, Theresa disse, também mordaz:

- Pensei que tivesse dito que nada tínhamos a conversar. O senhor deixou isso bem claro da última vez que nos vimos.

- Isso foi antes de a senhorita colocar em prática seu contumaz pendor depressivo-suicida, o que me levou a ser chamado pelo diretor para tentar convencê-la a não dar um fim nessa sua vida patética!

A raiva inflou a moça e, depois de semanas em estado de quase total apatia, ela conseguiu sentir sangue pulsando nas suas veias:

- É só por isso que está aqui? Por causa do Prof. Dumbledore?

Aquilo provocou um rosnado:

- Não há outro motivo que me fizesse sair da masmorra.

- Pois saiba que eu raramente tenho motivos para sair da cama.

Ele respondeu com igual fúria:

- Isso em si só deveria convencê-la da necessidade de se livrar dessa estúpida obsessão e seguir adiante com sua vida. Em menos de um mês a senhorita estará fora de Hogwarts, com toda sua vida pela frente! Suas notas podem definir que tipo de vida você terá. É insano não se importar com suas provas!

- Minhas provas não têm a mínima importância, professor. Minhas prioridades mudaram – ela o encarou, os olhos negros faiscando - Lembra-se da promessa que me fez?

- Mas do que é que está falando?

- O senhor me prometeu que iria procurar ser feliz!

Snape revirou os olhos:

- Sim, sim, eu suponho que tenha prometido.

- E vai cumprir sua promessa?

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha:

- Só se me prometer que vai cuidar de seus estudos, comparecer às refeições e consumi-las. Essa noite, quero que passe pelos meus aposentos.

Theresa arregalou os olhos, e Snape imediatamente percebeu o que se passava na cabeça da jovem:

- Tire essa expressão de seu rosto, menina tola! Eu quero apenas lhe dar uma poção que a fará dormir sem sonhar.

Sem conseguir se controlar, ela ficou vermelha:

- Então cumpra a sua promessa!

Ele contra-indagou:

- Vai obedecer a minhas condições?

- Está bem.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha:

- Ora, veja só. Chegamos a um acordo. Viu? Presumo que não tenha lhe causado dor de espécie alguma.

- Isso eu só posso responder mais tarde – teimou Theresa, desafiadora – _professor_.

Snape olhou em volta e disse:

- Passeando ao final da tarde?

O coração de Theresa se apertou quando ela confessou:

- Vim procurar algo perdido, se é que isso lhe interessa.

- Encontrou?

Ela abanou a cabeça:

- Não. Está perdido para sempre.

Snape deu um meio sorriso, enigmático:

- Para sempre é um tempo excessivamente longo, Srta. Applegate. Sugiro no futuro refrear o uso dessa expressão. Poderá descobrir que ela costuma a levar a enganos e... ilusões.

O Mestre de Poções assentiu para se despedir e virou-se dramaticamente, as vestes ondulando feito uma bandeira desfraldada. Theresa ficou observando enquanto ele voltava para o castelo. Ela não tinha certeza, mas alguma coisa que Snape dissera deixara-a com uma pulga atrás da orelha. Ele era extremamente econômico e cuidadoso com as palavras e jamais dizia nada por dizer.

Ela só não estava certa do que tinha escutado.


	11. Saber escutar

Capítulo 11 – Saber escutar

Theresa não podia negar uma certa trepidação ao se dirigir às masmorras depois do jantar. Ela não tinha estado lá depois da discussão de algumas semanas atrás, e ainda estava incerta sobre seus sentimentos. A conversa com Snape a tinha deixado inquieta e insegura.

E agora ela iria enfrentá-lo de novo.

- Entre! – disse a voz que ela tanto conhecia em resposta à sua batida.

- Com licença – ela se deteve na sala de estar – Professor Snape?

Ele emergiu do laboratório, sem a capa. Theresa sabia que ele teria passado horas na sala escura, preparando suas preciosas poções. O coração dela se esquentou ao lembrar do passado.

Snape trouxe dois frascos.

- Ah, sim. Eis aqui, Srta. Applegate. Este aqui – apontou um vidro escuro e largo – você deve tomar ao se deitar, e o outro ao se levantar. Esses vidros deverão durar até a senhorita prestar seus exames. Caso contrário, venha apanhar mais.

- Obrigada – ela olhou para ele – Por que está fazendo isso?

Ele respondeu, parecendo irritado:

- Porque o Prof. Dumbledore me pediu, porque você não tem uma mente completamente idiótica quando se dedica a alguma tarefa e deverá passar nos exames, se conseguir tirar essa obsessão asnática da cabeça!

- Eu o irrito, professor?

Ele rosnou:

- O desperdício me irrita, Srta. Applegate. Espero não estar desperdiçando meu tempo com a senhorita.

- Eu lhe fiz uma promessa, professor, assim como o senhor me fez uma. Eu vou honrar a minha promessa.

Ela se deteve nesse ponto, com suas palavras ecoando na sala e um desafio implícito. Snape a encarou com olhos enigmáticos, e Theresa sentiu um frio na barriga.

- Está por acaso implicando que eu não faria o mesmo? – ele não deixou que ela respondesse – Tem consciência de que isso só alimenta sua obsessão?

Ela não agüentou a ferida:

- Talvez ajudasse se conversássemos sobre o assunto. O senhor se recusa a discutir o aconteceu!

Por um momento, Theresa pensou que Snape fosse sacar da varinha e lançar uma maldição bem mirada bem no meio de seu rosto. Mas ele simplesmente movimentou-se para perto da lareira e disse, calmamente:

- O que passou, passou, Srta. Applegate. Como sonserino, eu enxergo a vida como ela se apresenta. Mas acredito que uma corvinal como a senhorita tenha necessidade de um perfeito entendimento de tudo que a cerca, até mesmo aquilo que não pode ser entendido.

Ela começou a se irritar e controlou-se para não explodir diante da teimosia dele. De que adiantava tanta discussão, tanto sofrimento? Ele não iria arredar pé nunca de sua posição. A irritação dela foi dando espaço a uma tristeza carregada de melancolia.

Ela disse apenas, com um sorriso triste:

- Eu só sinto falta de dormir a seu lado, é só.

Snape fechou ainda mais a cara, mas não disse coisa alguma. Theresa suspirou, derrotada.

De repente ele disse:

- Gostaria de combinar uma coisa. Depois de terminar seus exames, venha discutir o de Poções comigo.

- Por quê?

- Pretendo avaliar seu desempenho. É o que um professor faz.

Ela não entendeu, mas não rejeitaria essa oportunidade de ser recebida nas masmorras:

- Está bem.

O Mestre de Poções ergueu uma sobrancelha e disse:

- Muito bem. Pode ir.

Theresa deu boa-noite e saiu das masmorras, sentindo-se irremediavelmente dispensada. Caminhando de volta para a Torre de Corvinal, a jovem pensava na injustiça de tudo. Ela não pedira para se apaixonar, e também não tinha se dado conta de que esse amor só se aprofundara pela convivência dos dois, mesmo na relação mestre-animal. Só depois, quando ela se viu recebendo novamente o típico tratamento Snape é que ela percebeu que ele não era só ironia, crueldade e sarcasmo. Não era justo sair do Paraíso literalmente do dia para noite.

Era uma injustiça tremenda.

Fiel à sua promessa, Theresa passou a aparecer no Salão Principal regularmente para as refeições. As olheiras fundas diminuíram e seu rosto tinha uma aparência mais descansada – sinal de que estava dormindo. Mas a expressão de seu rosto não escondia a profunda tristeza.

Sua amiga Déborah achou que o fato do Prof. Snape ter dado poções e feito promessas era muito animador, e vivia tentando animar Theresa. Mas ela mal prestava atenção. De qualquer modo, era inegável que ela estava com uma disposição um pouco melhor. Do alto da mesa dos professores, ela podia sentir penetrantes olhos negros a escrutiná-la de maneira minuciosa. Snape estava de olho nela, e de algum modo isso a deixava perturbada.

Finalmente, chegou a semana dos malfadados N.I.E.Ms. Eles não eram chamados de Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos de Magia à toa. Ao final de cada dia, Theresa se sentia esgotada, e fugia dos demais alunos, muitos dos quais – como Hermione Granger – queriam comparar as notas e comentar as questões. Mais de uma vez ela viu Harry Potter chamando-a para junto de seu grupo de grifinórios, mas ela acenou com um sorriso triste e saiu.

Ela tinha que pensar em sua vida dali para frente. Talvez sua capacidade de animaga pudesse ser útil na escolha de uma profissão. Mas ela descobrira que era difícil ficar pensando nisso: no dia em que daria adeus a Hogwarts, ou melhor, no dia em que seria obrigada a dizer adeus a Severo Snape. Era extremamente dolorido.

Como toda corvinal que se preze, mesmo com a recente negligência nos estudos, Theresa não podia dizer que tinha ido totalmente mal nas provas. Ela poderia ter tirado uma nota melhor em Aritmancia, e certamente em Adivinhação, mas tinha se saído de maneira excepcional em Herbologia, Transfiguração e Poções. Ela também achava que tinha ido razoavelmente bem em Feitiços, Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas e Astronomia.

Ao final dos exames, enquanto muitos alunos comemoravam, ela se preparava para outra prova difícil: falar com o Mestre de Poções, como tinha ficado combinado entre os dois. Provavelmente seria a última vez que o veria. Resolveu não esperar o dia seguinte, quando deveria pegar o trem de volta e deixar Hogwarts definitivamente. Foi para as masmorras.

- Quem está aí?

A voz não era boa.

- Theresa Applegate, professor. O senhor me pediu para...

A porta se abriu de supetão e o rosto dele apareceu, carrancudo, os olhos apertados, o cabelo em desalinho. Não era um rosto que inspirasse confiança.

- ... passar aqui depois dos N.I.E.M.s... – ela engoliu em seco – Devo voltar outra hora?

No seu jeito mais típico, ele fez um gesto que esvoaçou as capas e disse:

- Não seja tola. Entre.

Hesitante, Theresa entrou, reconhecendo o jeito dele como sendo não exatamente irritado, mas nervoso. Ela também sabia que poucas pessoas reconheceriam a diferença, mas ela tinha tido a vantagem de conhecer mais facetas de Snape do que a maioria das pessoas. Talvez até todas.

Ele disse, indicando o sofazinho perto da lareira:

- Sente-se enquanto eu termino uma poção. Voltarei já.

E voltou para o laboratório antes que ela pudesse responder qualquer coisa. Theresa sentou-se perto da lareira, e ele logo voltou – trazendo um bule que parecia fumegante:

- Trouxe chá, feito à moda trouxa.

Ele colocou o bule na mesinha e usou a varinha para fazer aparecer uma bandeja com duas xícaras, enquanto dizia:

- A cocção deve ser precisa para trazer um efeito calmante. Torna-se muito semelhante a uma poção. É altamente recomendável para estados de alteração nervosa em que se precise manter a clareza de idéias.

- Oh - disse ela, observando-o servir o chá – Obrigada por se dar ao trabalho.

Ele se sentou, pegando uma xícara:

- Como foram seus exames?

- Devo confessar que poderiam ter sido muito ruins, mas não foram. Acho que me saí muito bem em Poções.

- Eu não duvido disso.

- Acho até que a parte teórica foi mais difícil do que a prática. Sabe, fazer uma poção é tão natural, e tão gostoso, mas a teoria é mais uma questão de disciplina e... – ela enrubesceu – Certamente o senhor sabe bem do que estou falando.

- Por isso entendo muito bem o que quis dizer.

- Desculpe por fazer papel de tola.

- Amanhã a senhorita vai embora?

- O trem parte de manhã. Felizmente não é muito cedo.

- Tem planos para essa noite?

- Graduados têm permissão para ir a Hogsmeade comemorar até a meia-noite. Muita gente quer fazer festa até tarde – ela baixou a cabeça – Mas eu não vou.

- Posso perguntar por quê?

- Sinceramente, não tenho o que comemorar.

- A senhorita já pensou o que vai fazer de sua vida?

- Vou me oferecer para trabalhar na loja Gemialidades Mágicas Weasley, filial de Hogsmeade. Eu conheço os gêmeos Weasley, e por isso acredito que eles devam precisar de alguém que administre a loja.

Ele franziu o cenho, intrigado:

- Mas se suas notas foram razoáveis, tenho certeza de que pode aplicar a uma colocação melhor no Ministério da Magia ou no Beco Diagonal.

Ela enrubesceu:

- Eu prefiro trabalhar em Hogsmeade.

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha:

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo – foi o que ela disse, estudando o rosto dele sem conseguir descobrir coisa alguma.

- Se essa é sua intenção, talvez eu possa ajudar.

- Como?

- Wellington Fimel, dono da melhor botica de Hogsmeade, está pensando em abrir uma segunda loja, especializada em Herbologia para Poções. Se estiver interessada, eu poderia recomendá-la para ser gerente.

- Nossa – ela ficou espantada – Isso seria muito generoso de sua parte.

- Infelizmente, o projeto só deverá ficar pronto no início do ano que vem. Até lá, você pode tentar uma posição na atual botica – ele olhou para ela – Tem certeza de que é isso que quer?

- Eu quero mesmo trabalhar em Hogsmeade.

Snape fez silêncio, e Theresa sabia que ele estava louco para saber o motivo. Ela o faria perguntar – não diria a ele.

O que ela queria era ficar perto dele o máximo que pudesse. Já que não podia ser em Hogwarts, então que fosse o mais próximo possível da escola: Hogsmeade.

- Parece estar muito determinada a isso – notou ele – Hogsmeade é um vilarejo com poucas perspectivas de crescimento. Não estou certo de que seja um bom lugar para se começar uma carreira.

- É importante para mim.

- Posso perguntar por quê?

Ela disse:

- Não iria gostar se eu dissesse.

Pausa. Snape a encarou durante alguns minutos, o silêncio pesando entre os dois. Finalmente ele colocou a xícara de chá na mesa e indagou, irônico:

- Será que na verdade não está ansiosa para me falar?

Theresa colocou a xícara na mesa também e estourou:

- Professor, essa é minha última noite em Hogwarts. Eu não sou mais sua aluna, portanto não tenho mais que ficar aqui e ouvir suas ironias!

Ele se ergueu e disse:

- Sim, sim, é verdade. Você agora tocou num ponto importante: você não é mais minha aluna. Muitas das regras que antes se aplicavam agora são letra morta... por assim dizer.

Ela olhou para ele e viu um meio sorriso nos seus lábios. Aquilo a deixou de coração acelerado, e ela quis saber:

- Está querendo dizer alguma coisa, professor?

Ele deu de ombros:

- Estou, mas a senhorita parece relutante em me escutar.

Aquilo estava começando a irritar Theresa, que se levantou do sofá:

- Então talvez o senhor devesse falar mais claramente!

Snape não disse uma palavra. Ele cruzou os poucos passos de distância que os separavam, e por um instante Theresa genuinamente temeu que ele fosse dar um tapa nela. Mas ele parou em frente a ela, e sua voz baixou um tom misterioso e quase sedutor:

- Falar mais claramente? Não, acho que não. Já sabe que esse é o meu jeito. Eu sou assim, e não pretendo mudar. Pensei que isso estivesse claro. Obviamente nada me impede de fazer pequenas concessões, mas apenas e tão somente aqui e ali quando me for conveniente.

Sentindo-se acuada, Theresa arregalou os olhos, assustada. Os joelhos começaram a tremer, e ela sentiu um frio diferente na barriga. Aquele olhar de Snape era algo totalmente novo.

Nem Tessa conhecia aquele lado dele.

- A senhorita sabe por que está aqui, Srta. Applegate?

Ela sentiu a voz falhar – afinal, a respiração dela estava totalmente irregular:

- Acho que... não foi para... discutir meu N. I. E. M. de Poções...

Snape se riu, e Theresa estremeceu quando ele fez isso.

- Dez pontos para Corvinal – ele disse, sempre de olhos fixos nela – Quer que eu lhe diga o verdadeiro motivo de estar aqui?

Theresa assentiu, incerta de que conseguiria fazer mais do que isso. Ele continuou, sempre com a voz sedutora, que a deixava inebriada:

- Esperei muito por esse dia, para tê-la aqui e expor-lhe a verdade dos fatos. Durante todo esse tempo, eu tentei lutar contra o que sentia. Primeiro por uma questão de preconceito. Eu confesso... Durante muito tempo me incomodou que eu tivesse sentimentos por você. Você tem quase a metade de minha idade e era minha aluna, e isso por algum motivo me incomodava. Mas agora que você já não é mais minha aluna, tudo isso mudou. A questão da idade é secundária, se você não está mais sob minha tutela.

Ela não sabia o que responder, então ficou calada. Com um suspiro, ele olhou para a lareira:

- Mas eu realmente não sei se você vai me querer depois de tudo pelo qual eu fiz você passar. Entenda, eu queria me esquecer de você, de verdade. Mas foi mais forte do que eu. Meus sentimentos... no que se referem a você, eles ficam irritantemente independentes e fora do meu controle. Eu gostaria de esperar que não fosse muito tarde para que você correspondesse ao que sinto por você.

Ele se voltou para ela:

- Theresa... Se eu não a conhecesse, eu diria que você me enfeitiçou. E não pense que eu estou reclamando. Essas sensações no meu corpo, os pensamentos na minha mente... Eu nunca senti isso por alguém antes. Claro que senti atrações por outras mulheres no passado. Mas aquilo foi uma gota de água num deserto, e meus sentimentos por você são como uma enxurrada numa floresta tropical. Eu me sinto vivo, desperto, livre... Eu me sinto um homem. Um homem que reconhece você como _minha_ mulher. Que a quer como mulher, inteira e totalmente. Minha, só minha.

Ele se aproximou dela, a aparência de um animal esfomeado, prestes a se atracar sobre sua presa. Theresa percebeu, com um calor no baixo ventre, que essa presa era _ela_. De repente, toda a imaginação e fantasia de que ele a olhasse de outra maneira tinha se tornado realidade em questão de minutos. Ela não tinha tido tempo de fazer a transição e agora sentia a respiração errática, um rubor nas faces, um tremor nas pernas. Ele a olhava cheio de desejo, com uma voracidade que a fazia sentir-se totalmente exposta. Quase nua.

E Snape de repente estava _bem perto_ dela.

Era um jogo de gato e rato. Obviamente, nesse jogo, ela não era o felino.

- Calada de repente? – perguntou, sarcástico, sua respiração nas faces dela.

Ela enfrentou os olhos negros que pareciam arder em chamas, mesmo que estivesse imprensada contra a parede:

- Eu quero ter certeza de que estou interpretando bem sua atitude, professor.

- Eu não sou mais seu professor – de novo o meio sorriso – Pensei que tivéssemos deixado isso claro. Quer me chamar de... Severo?

- Isso seria apropriado?

- Pensei que ficasse feliz com esse seu novo status de ex-aluna. Afinal, as possibilidades efetivamente poderiam se... multiplicar, não?

- Prof– ela se corrigiu – Severo, você está realmente oferecendo o que parece estar oferecendo?

Snape sorriu – e parecia ainda mais felino:

- Seus poderes de dedução parecem ter voltado... Srta. Applegate. Mas parece resistir à minha oferta.

- Sua... oferta não está clara – disse ela, odiando-se por parecer tão vulnerável – O que você quer de mim?

Ele fez seus olhos faiscarem ainda mais ao dizer:

- Cumprir a minha promessa.

- Mas... o senhor sempre deixou bem claro que não queria nada comigo. Por que de repente mudou de idéia?

- Não foi uma idéia que eu mudei, Srta. Applegate, foi um coração. O coração que Tessa abriu em mim.

Theresa sentiu o coração se dividir. Aquilo era tudo que ela esperara ouvir, mas...

Ele sentiu sua hesitação.

- Por que tanta relutância?

- Primeiro porque eu não sei se você vai me magoar de novo. Depois.... porque Tessa não existe mais. Ela nunca mais vai voltar.

- Que quer dizer?

Ela sentiu as lágrimas encherem seu rosto e baixou a cabeça triste:

- Quando a Profª McGonagall me treinou para ser uma animaga, minha forma não foi de um seminviso. Foi de outro animal. Tessa se foi para sempre.

- Pena – disse ele, com sinceridade – Terei excelentes lembranças.

Uma lágrima caiu e Theresa disse, ainda sem poder encará-lo:

- Portanto, se tem idéias sobre recriar aqueles tempos, é melhor não começarmos nada, porque isso não vai acontecer.

- Recriar o passado nunca é uma boa idéia. Mas você continua sem saber escutar. Eu não estou oferecendo voltar ao que já foi. Na verdade, só o que eu disse foi que Tessa abriu meu coração – ele encostou o dedo no queixo dela para fazê-la encará-lo – Mas foi você quem o conquistou. Só você me interessa, Theresa. Meu amor por Tessa foi apenas uma preparação para o que eu sinto por você. Não confunda as duas coisas.

Ela ficou boquiaberta, em choque e ruborizada diante da veemência das palavras de Snape – quer dizer, Severo.

- Mas... Eu... Desculpe, eu -

Severo pegou as pequenas mãos dela entre as suas:

- Entendo que esteja confusa agora. Minhas atitudes não contribuíram em nada para isso, mas... você era minha aluna, e eu tentei negar o que sentia. Eu sempre fui bom nisso. Mas de algum modo, eu não conseguia me desvencilhar de você, de querer você. Eu tive que fugir de você para não me entregar a meus sentimentos. Mas agora tudo acabou. Eu... eu... esperava que compreendesse...

Theresa confessou:

- Eu compreendo que você tenha se sentido traído quando Tessa desapareceu tão de repente. Mas eu quis conversar, quis mostrar a você que eu também sofri com aquilo. Eu nunca fui tão feliz, Severo, e agora tudo acabou.

- Mas nada impede que sejamos felizes daqui para frente. Dessa vez plenamente, numa relação horizontal e simétrica. Não a de um dono com seu bichinho. Quero você na forma de mulher, porque pretendo te amar como um homem. Mas ainda assim, eu gostaria de deixar minhas intenções bem claras.

Ele pegou a mão direita de Theresa e a colocou sobre sua própria cabeça. Ela riu e fez:

- Uh, uh.

Os dois se riram e de repente pararam de rir, os olhos se encontrando com uma intensidade que deixou Theresa se derretendo por dentro. Ele a envolveu nos braços, e ela estremeceu:

- Oh, Severo...

Com uma mão na cintura dela e a outra acariciando-lhe os cabelos, Severo inclinou-se para tomar os lábios dela entre os seus. Theresa sentiu um calor crescendo na sua barriga – e aquilo nada tinha a ver com chá trouxa, pois também afetava sua respiração e as batidas de seu coração. Algo dentro dela se derretia completamente, e seu corpo estava formigando de sensações.

Os lábios de Severo se abriram, e os dela instintivamente fizeram o mesmo. Foi quando a língua dele investiu contra a boca de Theresa, como se quisesse fazer um mapeamento total da área. Ele tinha gosto de limão, chá trouxa e especiarias, e ela queria sentir aquele gosto muitas vezes. Sentiu que ele a puxava contra si, fazendo-a se envolver mais ainda naquele corpo musculoso e quente.

Ele se separou dela e pediu:

- Não se vá.

Meio tonta, Theresa tentou obter fôlego suficiente para perguntar:

- Para onde?

- Não vá no Expresso de Hogwarts amanhã. Fique aqui.

- Eu preciso ir. Mas eu volto assim que puder.

- Vou mandar uma coruja todos os dias. Amanhã mesmo falarei com Fimel para que você trabalhe na loja em Hogsmeade, já que isso é tão importante para você. Com minha indicação, tenho certeza que ele vai aceitar.

- Quer saber mesmo por que eu prefiro trabalhar em Hogsmeade?

Ele deu um meio sorriso irônico:

- Eu tenho uma idéia, mas adivinhar não seria polido.

- Acho que você teria adivinhado certo.

Ele sequer respondeu: simplesmente puxou-a contra si e capturou os lábios dela com paixão intensa, deixando-a sem fôlego. Ela podia se acostumar rápido a esses beijos e ao cheiro de especiarias que ele exalava.

Theresa sorriu e abraçou-o:

- Isso está acontecendo mesmo ou você colocou alguma coisa naquele chá?

Ele a apertou contra si, inalando o cheiro dela:

- Garanto que nada coloquei no chá além de ervas e amor. Hum... você cheira bem.

- Obrigada – Ela ergueu a cabeça ainda abraçada a ele, olhando-o profundamente – Por tudo.

- Não me agradeça ainda. Você me conhece melhor do que ninguém e sabe que eu não sou nada fácil. Tem certeza de que é isso que quer? Um homem ranzinza, odiado, de cabelo oleoso, ex-Comensal da Morte e com idade para ser seu tio?

- Eu quero o homem que cuidou de mim, que soube me fazer crescer, que me respeita e que fará meu sonho se tornar realidade.

- Seu sonho?

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente:

- Me fazer mulher.

Snape a olhou, com uma expressão séria irônica:

- Você está muito confiante de si, não está? Adolescentes! Só pensam em sexo!

Ela deu de ombros, jocosa:

- Desculpe, mas se você quer uma relação platônica, serei obrigada a recusar.

Mas Severo de repente ficou sério:

- Espere, você disse... fazer mulher? Ninguém ainda...

Theresa balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Não. Ninguém. Eu só pensava em você. Esses rapazes desajeitados não me interessavam. Eu quero ser mulher de verdade, graças a um homem de verdade. Obrigada por mais isso.

Ele beijou as mãos dela, cavalheirescamente:

- Eu me sinto honrado além de palavras. A que horas seus amigos deverão voltar de Hogsmeade?

- Acho que só de manhã. Por quê?

- Porque eu pretendo prendê-la nessa masmorra o maior tempo que eu puder e fazer amor até os dois caírem de pura exaustão.

Ela podia sentir as pupilas se dilatando de desejo:

- Então é melhor não perdermos mais tempo.

- Concordo inteiramente – ele a pegou nos braços – Prometo fazer de você uma rainha.

- Meu nobre rei...

Os dois se perderam na intensidade do beijo e Severo teve dificuldade para chegar ao seu quarto, onde Theresa foi amada como uma deusa, todos os seus sonhos preenchidos e todos os seus desejos satisfeitos. Foi sua última noite em Hogwarts e a primeira do resto da vida dos dois. Depois de tantos obstáculos, eles conseguiram concretizar seu amor no melhor estilo.


	12. Epílogo

Epílogo

Minerva McGonagall entrou com a leva de calouros de Hogwarts dentro de um Salão Principal e verificou um pequeno ponto preto se mexendo embaixo da cadeira do Prof. Snape. Imediatamente ela se lembrou de Tessa, mas ela sabia que era uma conclusão errada: primeiro porque Theresa Applegate tinha se formado, depois porque a forma animaga dela era diferente.

A professora de Transfiguração presidiu a cerimônia de Seleção dos novos alunos em suas casas com um pensamento no lado mais profundo da sua mente. Contudo, com a agitação de mais um ano começando e (mais) um novo professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas para ser apresentado, ela deixou a dúvida se diluir e esqueceu-se completamente.

Ao final do banquete, quando os monitores reuniram os alunos para levarem às suas casas e os professores começaram a se recolher, ela reparou na rodinha que se formava em torno de Severo Snape. Os professores pareciam maravilhados com uma pequena cadelinha cocker spaniel que brincava animadamente em torno do Mestre de Poções. Minerva achou o bichinho familiar: pelos pretos, um pouco menor do que um cocker spaniel adulto, muito esperta e animada.

Então ela se lembrou.

E sorriu.

Minerva ouviu Snape chamar:

- Venha, Tessa, está na hora de dormir.

A pequena cocker abanou o rabo e deu um woof em resposta, alegremente seguindo Snape rumo às masmorras de Hogwarts, para decepção dos professores que faziam festa com a cadelinha.


End file.
